Naruto, Life, and Lyoko
by NarutoIshiyama
Summary: Yumi Ishiyama was once a shinobi. When the reign of X.A.N.A. 2.0 approaches, the Five Great Nations are linked to Lyoko by a few trees. DICLAIMER: I do not own either Naruto or Code Lyoko. Even though I wish I did.
1. Life at Katic Academy

**Chapter One: Life at Katic Academy**

Like every other day without Lyoko, Jeremie, Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, and Aileta were heading to Mrs. Hertz's class. During their walk to class, Aileta noticed a tiny spark coming from one of the outlets next to their physics classroom. She said,

"Did you see that spark?"

"Yeah, I did." Jeremie said.

"Do you think it's our good old pal X.A.N.A.?" Ulrich questioned.

"Yeah, our buddy old pal could do anything, don't you think?" Odd had stated.

"That's nonsense! X.A.N.A.'s been shut off! We won't see him again…" Jeremie had obviously wanted X.A.N.A. out of his way.

"Yeah, he's right. It could just be a little shock." Yumi said.

"You're right. That could be it. Let's get to class." Aileta said. She checked the time on her phone. "Oh no! We're late! Better hurry up!" She quickened her pace.

"Seriously, Ms. Einstein?" Odd said, and he and the others rushed to catch up with Aileta.

After class, the team met up in Jeremie's room.

"Do you really think that it could be X.A.N.A, Aileta?" Yumi asked.

"Yes, it has to be! I can feel it!" Aileta hastily replied.

"But it can't be X.A.N.A himself though…" Jeremie said.

"Well, it could be a mutation of X.A.N.A., kind of like a X.A.N.A. 2.0." Odd said.

"Well, that could genetically be true." Jeremie said.

"How?" questioned Ulrich.

"X.A.N.A. is capable of anything. He might've created a new program, X.A.N.A. 2.0, and when he was extracted from the super calculator, he could've set the little guy into action." Aileta explained.

"That could be, but we need a further investigation. Should we start up the good old super computer?" Jeremie asked.

"Yeah!" The team answered excitedly.

So, they snuck out into the park, opened the sewer lid, and crawled through to the abandoned factory. They took the age-old elevator back down to the modern-looking super computer main room.

"I feel like I'm having Déjà vu." Yumi said.

"We all are. This place is so old!" said Ulrich.

"We need a countdown… hint hint." said Aileta, elbowing Yumi.

"3…2…1… TURN IT ON!"

The super computer (and X.A.N.A. 2.0) was set into full action.

The next day….

Jeremie and Aileta were frantically researching a new world that they thought was created by X.A.N.A. 2.0.

"What is this place?" asked Jeremie.

"It's called the Five Great Nations… some sort of "Ninja World"." replied Aileta.

"Aileta, I have a feeling that this isn't a X.A.N.A.- run world."

"Why so?"

"It seems like a whole different place. Have you seen anime before?"

"Yeah a few."

"Well, my research says that it's a kind of anime world."

"What do you think we should do then?"

"Well, I think that it's time for another trip in the Skid."

"I'll go fetch the others then. And Jeremie?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you come with us this time?"

"Ummmm… I guess."

Yesssss! Aileta thought. She left to call the others to this new expedition.

Aileta was strolling to Phys Ed when she saw Yumi.

"Hey Yumi!" she ran towards Yumi.

"What's up?" Yumi asked.

"Well, Jeremie and I were conducting some research to see if X.A.N.A. 2.0 had done any damage on Lyoko yet, and we found a really awkward place."

"Wat is this 'place'?"

"Well, it's called Konoha, and it's some sort of ninja-anime-like world. It's part of the Five Great Nations. Yumi, are you… okay?

Yumi fell to her knees. Konoha… Five Great Nations… NARUTO… SASUKE… SAKURA… INO… SHIKAMARU… she thought. Then she blacked out.

"Yumi!" Aileta cried.

Ulrich and Odd had just finished Phys Ed and were heading to the dorms, when they spotted Yumi flat on the concrete with Aileta next to her.

"Odd! Ulrich!" she cried. "Yumi blanked out!"

"What?!" Ulrich said, and he and Odd ran over to examine. Ulrich stared at Yumi's paler than usual face, and then looked at Aileta. "Aileta, you go tell Jeremie what happened and launch a scan. Odd and I- "

"Will take Yumi to the infirmary." Odd finished with a large, toothy grin.

"Alright then." Aileta traveled back to Jeremie's.

Aileta was pounding on Jeremie's door. "Jeremie, it's me, Aileta! I need to talk. It's an emergency involved with Yumi!"

"Alright, alright." As Jeremie opened his door and let Aileta in. "Now, what happened?"

"I was going to tell the others about Konoha, and I saw Yumi strolling by. So I went to her, and I told her a little about the newly found Konoha. Then, she looked dazed, and passed out cold! Ulrich thinks that it's a X.A.N.A 2.0 attack, but I'm not so sure."

"I'll launch a scan." Jeremie typed a bit on his keyboard. "Nothing."

"Do you think that it's just X.A.N.A. 2.0's ability that he can hide attacks?"

"No, that can't be. I checked the date he was programmed, and it was only a few weeks ago. He can't develop that quick. That's just impossible. Even the original X.A.N.A. can't do that!"

"Well then, what do you think?"

"Well, it could be that she knows what Konoha is…"

"How could that be?!"

"Well, we found out that it was an anime-like world, and since she's Japanese…"

"She might've come from Konoha?"

"Exactly."

"Well, it's getting late, I'm heading back to the girls' dorms." Aileta said. "We can ask Yumi tomorrow."

"Okay then, good night!"

"Good night!"


	2. An Identity Crisis

**Chapter 2- An Identity Crisis**

The next day, Aileta washed up and headed straight for the infirmary, skipping breakfast. She wanted to see how Yumi was doing. Apparently, Ulrich had thought the same, for when Aileta arrived he was already there.

"Where's Dorothy?" Aileta asked (Dorothy was the school nurse).

"She came, gave Yumi the medicine, then left." Ulrich replied.

"Where'd she go?"

"I don't know. Maybe to call Yumi's parents."

'Well then, how's Yumi doing?"

"I honestly have NO idea."

"Well, I hope she's okay…"

"Me too."

Yumi slightly opens her eyes and looks around. "Ulrich? Aileta? What happened?"

"You were sort of knocked out." Aileta said.

"How?" asked Yumi.

"I mentioned Konoha, and you blacked out." Aileta replied.

"Sh-should I tell her?" Yumi asked.

"You might as well. This is serious." Ulrich said.

"What are you hiding?" Aileta asked.

"Well, first, I want you to promise me that you can keep a secret from Odd." Yumi said with a serious tone.

"Anyone can do that!" Aileta said.

Yumi snickered. "You're right."

"Come on, Aileta and Jeremie need to know this, Yumi!" Ulrich said impatiently.

"Well, you see…" Yumi started.

"I came from Konoha." She finished.

"WHAT?!" Aileta said.

"I'll go tell Jeremie about this." Ulrich leaves the room.

"Well, Yumi, I need an explanation. NOW." Aileta demanded.

"Okay, okay! I teleported from Konoha to Lyoko. Konoha used to be on Lyoko, but Franz Hopper had obliterated it, thinking it was X.A.N.A. So, right at the explosion, I managed to escape. I was with Naruto at the time- "

"WHO IN THE WORLD IS NARUTO?!"

"He's someone who was rejected from the village. He had some kind of beast in him, like the Nine-Tails, something like that. I don't really know the story, since the villagers were always insulting him. (Being Mrs. Einstein, you probably know the effect.) I don't think he really knew the story himself though…"

"Get on with the story! (Sorry.)" Aileta said.

"So, I got hit by a kankerlot and was devirtualized just before the supercomputer was shut off. Then, I was here. I looked frantically for Naruto, but I couldn't find anyone. Then my "parents" saw me, and adopted me. They did my birth certificate and everything. Now, in Konoha, we were ninjas, and we had ranks: Academy Student, Genin, Chunin, Jonin, and Kage. In Konoha (The Hidden Leaf Village), we had a Hokage. Based on the different villages, we had different Kages. Sand would be Kazekage, water would be Mizukage, and so on. I still have my Genin headband to this day."

"Can you show me?"

"Maybe tonight. Now, you need to get to class. You have Mrs. Hertz today!"

Aileta checked the time. "You're right! I need to go! See you later!" Aileta left the room.

"See you later, Aileta!" Yumi called after her. When she knew that Aileta was out of earshot, she whispered, "Naruto, I hope to see you again." Then she lied on the infirmary bed, waiting for sleep to approach her.

Sorry for a late upload! I was on vacation.


	3. A New Mission

**Chapter 3- A New Mission**

Hinata was knocking on Naruto's door. "Naruto, are you there?" she asked softly.

"I'll be there in a sec." Naruto got up from his relaxing spot on the couch and opened the door.

"Oh. H-Hi Hinata. Come in."

Hinata came in and took a seat on the couch. "Naruto, a-are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was just wondering about Yumi."

"You mean Yumi… Ishiyama?"

"Yeah, her. It's the only Yumi we know."

"Why are you thinking about her? She's been gone for ages!"

"I have a feeling that she's still alive, somewhere."

"Really? Something is wrong with you!"

Naruto took a seat next to Hinata. "But, knowing Yumi, she doesn't give up a battle without putting up a fight."

"You heard the elders. She's d-dead." Hinata said, tears welling up in her eyes. Yumi had been her closest friend in her childhood, sort of like Naruto and Sasuke, but without the rivalry.

"Hinata, don't cry…please." Naruto said.

Hinata had started to cry on his shoulder. Naruto softly pushed her face in front of him. "Look, Hinata, I know that Yumi was your best friend and all, but…please…. don't…cry." He, without realizing, wiped her tears away.

"Th-thanks."

"Want to get some ramen or something?"

"Sure." Hinata wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Actually, I came for a reason." She sniffled.

"Why then?"

"Well, me and my sister, Hanabi, aren't getting along too well…"

"And?"

"She sort of kicked me out of the house…"

"So?"

"Can I live with you?"

Naruto blushed bright red. "WHAT?!"

"Is there… a problem?"

"No, no! It's just that…did you even ask the other girls?"

"Well, I sort of thought about it, and, well, …"

"What?"

"If I went to Sakura's, her parents would be all weird about me, I can't stay anywhere near Ino's dad,"

"Ha!"

"I don't really know where Tenten lives…"

"She's in a one-room apartment down the road."

"Well, then it would be cramped."

"True. We can get some ramen, then I'll take you to your house to get your stuff."

"So…yes?"

"Well, I guess. I'm pretty lonely here anyway."

She hugged Naruto. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" When she stopped hugging him, she blushed like a tomato.

The two went to eat at Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto treated Hinata to a bowl, and they ate.

Then, they went to Hinata's (Or now Hanabi's house) home to get her things. Hinata knocked on the door. "Hanabi, are you there?"

"No." Hanabi said.

"Hanabi, open the door. Hinata needs to get her things." Naruto said.

Hanabi reluctantly opened the door. Then she attempted to punch both Naruto and Hinata, but Naruto successfully blocked both of her fists. Hinata ran into the house, going to gather her things. Hanabi was about to run after her and start a fight, when Naruto grabbed her wrist.

"Oh no you don't." he said.

"Oh yes I will!" Hanabi tried to punch him with her free arm, but Naruto grabbed her other wrist. Now she was trying to kick herself free.

"See. I told you."

Sasuke, now head chief of the police force (now for ALL clans), had come by on his rounds.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"Hanabi and Hinata aren't getting along, so Hinata's moving into my apartment."

"Why your place?"

"The girl's houses all had cons that were terrible."

"That's still pretty weird though. I mean…"

"Hey, aren't you and Sakura living together now too?"

Sasuke blushed. "Well, yeah. I'll take care of this troublemaker, you go help Hinata."

"Thanks!"

"No problem." Sasuke grabbed Hanabi and smirked while Naruto went to Hinata's room to help her pack.

Naruto found Hinata in her room, crying, with her face buried in her hands.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Why are you here? What about Hanabi?"

"Sasuke came around, so I left her with him. What's wrong with you?"

"I feel like burdening you if I have to stay at your place. The payments…"

"Don't worry Hinata. I got plenty of mission funds to pay off the apartment, if I had to."

"If you had to?"

"Lord Kakashi (or whatever you want to call him) excused me from the payments. He said that I should use the funds to get a house. I'm still sort of looking for one. Now come on, let's get your stuff packed so we won't have to deal with Hanabi."

"Okay then."

The pair had Hinata's items packed in about two minutes. They came out, seeing Sasuke having a hard time controlling Hanabi.

"Naruto, should I send her to the cell?"

"Don't do it, please Sasuke!" Hinata said.

"Well, Hinata is her sister, so she knows what's best, I guess." Naruto said.

"Hinata, you do know that the minute I let her go, she'll attack you, Naruto, and me?" Sasuke said.

"Yes, I know." Hinata said.

"Should we close the door on her really fast?" Naruto suggested.

"We can give it a try. It's only the least harmful." Sasuke said.

"Do it, then." Hinata put her hands over eyes.

So, Sasuke let Hanabi go, then Naruto closed the door swiftly on her. The door smacked her nose.

"OWWWWWW!" she said.

"Sorry Hanabi, but if you don't calm down, you'll be arrested. So you better make up soon." Sasuke warned.

"See you later then, Sasuke! Thanks for the help!" Naruto said.

"See you later!" Sasuke said, and Naruto and Hinata headed back to Naruto's apartment.

When they arrived, Hinata put her bags down.

"You know Naruto, if you're getting a new home, we could live together in it." Hinata said.

"Yeah. I have enough funds for a three-bed two-story house with two bathrooms, which is perfect."

"Why three bedrooms?"

"Two, one for you, one for me, and then one for guests. It works."

"Oh yeah! That'll be perfect!"

"I'm going to see a house tomorrow. If you want, you can come check it out."

"Okay." After Hinata made her suggestion, Sakura knocked on Naruto's door.

"Naruto, you BETTER be awake! We have an S-rank!"

"Well, Hinata, get settled here. We might not be able to see that house. Unless you want to go alone." Naruto said.

"No, it's fine, we can go after your mission." Hinata said.

"NARUTOO!" Sakura yelled outside the door.

"Chill, Sakura!" Naruto said as he opened his apartment door. He saw Sasuke and Sakura standing next to each other. "Let's go then!" Naruto said. The three left to Kakashi's office to find out about the S-rank mission.

"Hi, Lord Kakashi-Sensei!" the three said as they stepped into the Hokage's office.

"Now, as Sakura told you, I have issued you with an S-rank mission." Kakashi said.

"What is this mission?" Sasuke asked.

"You will be searching for a monster called X.A.N.A. 2.0." Kakashi explained.

"Sooo… why is this an S-rank?" Naruto asked.

"Well, on this mission, you might find an age-old Rouge-Nin." Kakashi said.

"Who's the Nin?" Sakura asked.

"Yumi Ishiyama."

"YUMI?!" Team 7 asked frantically.

"Yes, Yumi."

"H-how is Yumi a Rouge-Nin?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I know that she wasn't intending to, but she meets all of the qualifications to be a Rouge. Don't worry, I'll prevent her from being arrested. I hope that Sasuke will too." Kakashi said in a serious tone.

"I'll try as much as I can if she comes." Sasuke said.

"Sooo… what do we have to do to complete this mission?" Naruto asked.

"You have 3 days of preparation. Afterwards, you'll go to these coordinates. [Kakashi hands Sasuke a slip of paper with the coordinates.] You'll find 5 portals. Go through them, and find what's on the other side." Kakashi explained.

"Okay then." Squad 7 said, and they left.

Naruto was heading back to his apartment, and Sakura asked, "Did I see Hinata when I asked you to come?"

Naruto blushed. "Yeah."

"Is she… living with you?"

"Y-yeah."

"WHY DIDN'T SHE COME TO MY PLACE?!"

"Calm down Sakura! There were reasons…"

"LIKE WHAT?!" Sakura was fuming.

"If she came to your place, your parents would go crazy, who would want to be anywhere near Ino's dad, and Tenten's place is too small. There was one other reason though."

Sakura had calmed down when she found out why Hinata hadn't come to her place. "She's totally right. What was that last reason?"

"Hanabi raged."

"About what?"

"I don't know; I still need to ask her."

"Well, Naruto, if that's the case, you're doing the right thing. I'll go see Hanabi to see if I can get her together."

"Thanks, Sakura." Naruto said. "Hinata… well, she would really appreciate it."

"No problem! I'm going back to Sasuke's house. See you later!"

"See you later, Sakura!" Naruto went back to his apartment.

"Hinata, are you there?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Hinata said as she let Naruto in.

"I have three days until the mission. And…"

"And what?"

"We… we might find Yumi."

"What?!" Hinata said, and she feel to her knees.

"Hinata!" Naruto took a knee. "Are you okay?"

"I don't feel good…" Hinata fainted, and Naruto caught her.

"HINATA! I need to see Sakura. Now." And he latched Hinata onto his back, her arms around his shoulders. Naruto took off to Sasuke's house.

{*Hinata had seen the future of Squad 7 finding Yumi and some others before she fainted.}

Naruto knocked on Sasuke's door.

Sasuke opened the door. "What do you want?"

"Is Sakura here?"

"No. Why?"

"Hinata."

"Was it from Hanabi?"

"No."

"Then what happened?"

"I told her about the chance of finding Yumi, and she collapsed.'

"I think Sakura went to Hanabi's. You can go check."

"If Hanabi…"

"You know Sakura! She'll take care of that."

"Okay then. I'll check."

"See you later!" Sasuke closed the door.

"Later!" Naruto left for Hanabi's house.

Naruto saw Sakura. "Thank goodness!"

"Is that Hinata? You're lucky that I haven't knocked. What happened to her?"

"I told her about finding Yumi, and this happened."

"Lay her down. I'll check on her."

Naruto laid Hinata down on her old front yard. Unfortunately, Hanabi had heard everything from inside of the house. She slammed open the door, and saw Hinata.

"What the heck happened?" She asked.

"Your older sister fainted." Naruto and Sakura replied in bitter voices. "Like you'd care."

"Naruto!" Sakura panicked. "Hinata has a heart shock! Get her to the hospital! NOW!"

Naruto picked up Hinata and he, her, and Sakura went to the hospital. Hanabi followed. "Wait!"


	4. To Care, or Not to Care

**Chapter 4-To Care, or Not to Care**

Hinata was laying on the hospital bed, unconscious. Naruto and Sakura were waiting for Lady Tsunade (The 5th Hokage/best healing Nin). Hanabi, with a confused look, stared at the three of them.

Hanabi was about to ask Naruto if this was all a fake, if this was just to get her to like Hinata again, but judging by the sad and worried look he wore, it was real. Then she focused on Hinata's heart monitor. The green line was straight, and it made that beep noise. The beep that always makes women cry. The beep that lets you know that unless a miracle happened, the person is dead, or is certain to die. She started to tear up. _Why couldn't it be me? Why did I have to do this? Why did I hate her? I know that Naruto cares, but I should've done what he did! I should've said sorry; I should've done a lot! I needed to do one thing, which was care for my sister, and I failed! Why do I ALWAYS do things wrong? Naruto must hate me for this! WHY AM I SO STUPID?!_ She thought.

"Hanabi, why were you mad at Hinata?" Sakura asked. Naruto remained silent.

"I-I honestly don't remember." Hanabi said.

"Hanabi, I know what you're thinking. I don't hate you for this." Naruto said in a quiet voice.

Tsunade came into the room. "I heard that Hinata had a heart attack?"

"Yes, ma'am." Sakura said.

"Well, her monitor doesn't look so good. I'll need you and Hanabi to step out." Tsunade said to Naruto.

"Okay." Naruto and Hanabi went to the waiting room.


	5. Her Death?

**Chapter 5-Her Death?**

"Sakura, how did she faint?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, I didn't see, but Naruto saw. He said that he told Hinata about our new S-rank mission…"

"The one with Yumi?"

"Yes, and then Hinata oddly fainted out of nowhere."

"Let's see what we can do then…"

[They performed the surgery.]

"Is the monitor any better?"

"No, Lady Tsunade."

"Well, I can't do anything else. Tell Naruto and Hanabi to come see for themselves."

"Okay, ma'am." Sakura left to the waiting room.

"Naruto? Hanabi?" Sakura asked. The two came to her.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

Sakura gulped. "Come see for yourself." Naruto and Hanabi followed Sakura to Hinata's room, and heard the beep.

"C-can't you do anything else?" Naruto asked.

"Unfortunately, no. Tsunade will try to see if she can do anything else though."

Naruto started to walk home, head down.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. Tsunade put her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"I think you should go see him later." She said.

"Okay. If you say, ma'am." Sakura, Tsunade and Hanabi stepped into Hinata's room.


	6. The Most of Naruto's Worries

**Chapter 6- The Most of Naruto's Worries**

Naruto arrived at his apartment and walked in. He saw Hinata's luggage, and took a seat on the couch, his head facing the floor. _Did I cause her to faint? Was it the mission? Was it Yumi? When Yumi comes, she'll be so sad! What have I done? Was it me? Was it Hanabi? I DON'TUNDERSATND!_ He thought. _Thinking about the mission, I need to get ready!_ Naruto started packing. He remembered that morning, when Hinata had come crying. He laid on his bed, wondering why Hinata was the one to die. Then, out of nowhere, Kushina (Naruto's mom a.k.a. the Yondaime Hokage's wife) had popped in front of Naruto.

"MOM?!"

"Yes, it's me."

"Why are you here? How are you here?"

"Where I am, they let us teleport to our offspring and relatives, thankfully."

"Soo… why are you here?"

"I saw what happened to Hinata."

"And how does that matter?"

"She's not dead."

"You're lying, right?"

"No, I'm not."

"How is she alive?"

"Go see when your doorbell rings tomorrow."

"You'll probably morph."

"Naruto, the only person who's capable of that is Orochimaru. You know that!"

"I still don't believe you."

"You're only saying that because you're sulking. Good night!"

"Good night." Naruto muttered, and he fell asleep.

Hey! It's me, NarutoIshiyama. I'm sorry for the various different times of posting. My life is busy with school and essays and all that, so I haven't been able to have ONE time slot to upload. I'll try to upload at around 7 or 8 o'clock, but I'm not guaranteeing anything for now. Don't worry about the content. I'm way ahead of what I'm posting. I just don't want to post the next chapter because, you know... cliff hanger. See ya


	7. Reunited

**Chapter 7- Reunited**

Naruto still took his mother's advice in the morning, and woke up early. He waited for the ring. Surprisingly, it happened. He heard the doorbell ring, and he opened the door. It was Hinata with Sakura and Hanabi.

"Naruto!" Hinata said, and she hugged him.

"How are you still alive?" Naruto asked.

"Hanabi and I have some work to do. We'll leave." Sakura said.

"Okay, see you later!" Naruto said.

"See ya!" Sakura said, and they left.

"So, Hinata, how did you live?" Naruto said.

"Well, Sakura told me that right after you left last night that she found out that there was one chakra method they forgot to use. It worked!"

"That's good. My mom was right."

"Right about what?"

"You not dying."

"How did she know?"

"I have no idea… it's just good that you're here."

"Well, we have that house to check out, don't we?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Let's go!" Naruto said, and the two left for the house


	8. Inspection!

**Chapter 8-** **Inspection**

Naruto and Hinata arrived at the house. It looked _amazing_ \- with the orangish-red pastel, and pristine windows. There was a colorful garden and an oak door to compliment it all.

"Well, doesn't this look nice?" Naruto said.

"It does." Hinata replied.

"Let's go see the inside."

"Okay."

They stepped into the house. There was a modern-looking interior, with a coat hanger, light (but not vibrant) green walls, and a nice crème sofa. The room right next to it was the living room. The floor was a nice vinyl, there were more crème couches, a wall-hung flat-screen Smart TV, a glass coffee table with a metal frame, and a few side tables (with the same glass-metal design) that had brown and golden-detailed lamps with crème lampshades. Then they went to the kitchen. There was a nice marble tiling, silky white walls, and oak wood cabinets. There were granite-covered countertops, a nice fridge, and a white oven with a black stovetop and white dishwasher. The sink was a normal, metallic sink.

"This house is pretty good so far, and we still have upstairs!"

"I know. This will be perfect!"

They noticed a large island and grand spruce dining table before they headed up the flight of stairs. When they got to the top, they immediately noticed a white-walled hallway with the same vinyl flooring as the living room. There was also a small viewing area at the end of the corridor, with glass sliding doors and red curtains leading into it. Naruto opened the first door, which led into the bathroom.

"Well, we don't really need this to look _really_ nice." He said as he closed the door.

"Yeah." Hinata said.

Then Hinata opened the second door. It was a bedroom, with a pink bed, yellow walls, and a magenta-colored carpet.

"This looks nice." Hinata said.

"Well, this could be your room then." Naruto said.

"Okay."

Naruto opened the third door. It was a deep ocean blue carpeted room with orange walls, and a blue and black striped bed.

"This can be my room." He said.

Hinata opened the fourth door, which was a bland crème and brown room, with a bed with white, silky bed with an oak wood frame.

"I think this is supposed to be the guest room." Hinata said.

"Well, that's what it's going to have to be." Naruto said. He opened the last door to reveal a living room that was similar to the one downstairs.

"Soo… do you like the house, Hinata?"

"I _love_ it!"

"Should I buy it then?"

"YES!"

"Alright." Naruto called the owner, and discussed the house. Then he finished the call.

"We can get the house, but I'll have to give the guy the money _now_. Do you think you can get the luggage while I go pay?" Naruto said.

"Sure."

"Okay then. See you in a few!" Naruto left to pay for the house.

"See you!" Hinata said, and went back to Naruto's place to get the luggage.

Hello again! Okay, I know I forgot to upload the day before yeaterday. Sorry! I'm not good with routines. Also, yes, they do have cell phones in this fanfic, because in the actual Naruto, it's the new tech era. Soo... yeah. Enough said. See ya!


	9. A Blank Canvas

**Chapter 9- A Blank** **Canvas**

Naruto had met Hinata back at the house after paying his mortgage.

"So, did you get all of the luggage?"

"Yeah. I also got 6,228 yen from selling the apartment."

"You must be tired. I'll unpack some of the things."

"Yeah, I guess, but you have a mission tomorrow!"

"I've already prepared for that!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah! I mean, if you want to though…"

"I'll do some of the unpacking. Let's start with our own stuff though." Hinata gave Naruto his luggage bag.

Naruto opened his bag, then closed it. "Let's carry the stuff we need upstairs first."

"Okay." Hinata said. They both grabbed a few bags and carried some of the luggage upstairs, and unpacked. Then the unpacked the items for downstairs. When they finished, it was late at night.

"That was tiring!" Naruto said.

"You need to get ready for your mission! Get to bed, and pronto!"

Naruto washed up and went to sleep in his new room.


	10. The Unexpected Rouge-Nin

**Chapter 10-** **The** **Unexpected Rouge-Nin… and an Unexpected Kiss**

It was the day of Naruto's mission. Hinata woke up early to leave Naruto's things by the door and to make his breakfast. Then she went to wake Naruto up.

"Naruto, wake up!" she said after going into his room.

Naruto moaned. "What time is it?"

"6:00 in the morning. Your mission starts at 7:00, so wake up!"

"Okay." Naruto got up, and washed. Hinata waited for him in the kitchen to eat his breakfast. He ate, and the two went to the front door.

"Well, I probably won't see you in a long time." Naruto said.

"Yeah…" Hinata said.

Naruto kissed Hinata on the cheek. "Bye!" he said, running off to the front lines of Konoha, closing the door behind him.

 _D-did he just… Kiss me?_ Hinata thought, and blushed like a tomato.

 _How did I do that?_ Naruto thought as he ran to the Hidden Leaf Gates. _I mean, I wasn't thinking about that… Oh man! Hinata might've fainted by now!_

When he reached the gates, he was surprised to see that no one was there. _No way! Am I first? Or is the mission canceled?_ He checked his watch. It was 6:50 A.M. _Wow, I'm first! Thanks, Hinata!_ After waiting 10 minutes, he saw Sakura and Sasuke arrive.

"How are you _first_?!" Sakura asked, surprised.

"Hinata woke me up early." Naruto said.

"Well, you've never been the one to be early." Sasuke said with a cunning voice. "When did you get here?"

"Ten minutes ago."

"Well, let's go then!" Sakura said.

The three took off, ninja-jumping to the tree scanners.

At the house, Hinata was still calming herself down from what had happened in the morning. _He couldn't have done it on purpose… maybe I'm still sleeping, and I just had a really nice dream…_ she pinched herself to make sure she was dreaming. _I-I'm not dreaming!_ She buried her face in her hands, blushing lipstick red.

Naruto and the others found the 5 tree scanners.

"What do you think we do?" Sasuke asked, feeling derpy.

"Step in them, of course!" Naruto and Sakura said.

"Wait… what if…."

"Sasuke, that's why Kakashi-sensei picked us for the mission!" Naruto said.

"I guess… Sakura, you wait out here. Naruto and I will go in- "

"SASUKE! I'M NOT A TWO-YEAR-OLD!" Sakura said, punching him in the face.

Naruto laughed. "Sasuke, Sakura isn't what she used to be. Just let her go."

"Fine, fine. Sakura, you can go." Sasuke said. The three stepped into the scanner, and they disappeared onto Lyoko.

The three virtualized in the sky of the mountain sector. They fell.

"How did I not feel anything?" Naruto said as the three got up.

"I don't know, but more importantly, what is this place?" Sakura said.

"Sakura, why are you in you 1000 Healings Mode, and Naruto, why are you in your Kurama-Sage Mode?"

They all took a look at themselves and each other. "What in Konoha _is this_?" They all said.


	11. Civilization on Lyoko!

**Chapter 11- Civilization on Lyoko?**

Jeremie and Aelita were desperately trying to find out more about Konoha when they found out that three people _from_ Konoha virtualized on Lyoko.

"Aelita, look!" Jeremie said. "People from Konoha are on Lyoko!"

"Who are they?!" Aelita asked.

"I don't know. I'll ask them." Jeremie put his headset on. "Hello? Who are you?"

"Where are you? _Who_ are you?" Sakura asked.

"I'll tell you. Just tell me your names!"

"Okay, okay!" Naruto said. "I'm Naruto, the one who just spoke is Sakura, and the quiet one is Sasuke."

"Hey, I'm not that quiet, am I?" Sasuke said.

Jeremie took off his headset. "Aelita! One of them is Naruto! Go get Yumi!

"Did he just say… Yumi?!" Naruto asked.

"I-I think so." Sakura said.

"Who is that guy? Where is he from?" Sasuke asked.

Jeremie had put his headset back on and heard what Sasuke said. "I'm Jeremie Belpois, and I'm the overseer of Lyoko."

"Lyoko?" Naruto asked.

"Lyoko is the world you're on right now."

"Oh." The three said. "Go on."

"I'm the overseer, and that's why you can't see me. I'm not on Lyoko."

"Then where are you?" Sasuke asked.

"The real world."

"Wait… what?!" The three asked. "Isn't Konoha the real world?"

"No, you come from an anime world. I'm on the _real_ Earth."

"I don't get it!" Naruto said.

"I don't really get it either!" Jeremie said. "All that I know is that you're on Lyoko, which _isn't_ the real world."

"Do you know Yumi Ishiyama?" Sakura asked.

Yumi barged into the room. "Is Naruto _really_ there?!"

"Yes, he is, Yumi. With Sakura and Sasuke." Jeremie and Aelita said.

"Can I have the headset?" Yumi asked.

"Sure." Jeremie said, and he handed Yumi the headset.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, is that you?!"

"Y-YUMI?!" The three said.

"Y-Yumi, how are you on Earth?!" Sakura asked.

"W-when Konoha got the illusion that part of its supports broke…"

"Yeah?" Naruto said.

"It was real." Yumi said.

"And so…" Sasuke said.

"I was part of that support, and the support fell into Lyoko (where you are now) and Earth."

"So that's why?!" Sakura asked.

"Yeah."

"Can you come to Lyoko?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, if Jeremie will let me." Yumi said. "Well, Jeremie?"

"Sure, but if you devirtualize, you're in Konoha. Since we just found Konoha, our data management has been going crazy. I won't be able to contact you until I can fix all of the bugs."

"Then send the whole team." Yumi said.

"What?! You're crazy!" Jeremie said.

"Yumi's got a point." Aelita said. "If she goes, no one but the people of Konoha will know what's wrong. If we all go, no one can contact you anyway, but we'll be there for each other."

"Well, Aelita, "Well, Aelita, Yumi, go get Ulrich and Odd, and we'll go to the factory. Can I have the headset, Yumi?"

Yumi gave him the headset.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura?"

"Yeah?" The three said.

"Where you are, what does it look like?"

"There's a steep cliff, some sort of tower with some blue smoke around it, and a big boulder." Sasuke said.

"Aelita; steep cliff, boulder, way tower."

"Got it. I'll put in the coordinates when we get there." [Note: Aelita had studied Lyoko in those 10 years that Franz Hopper had the super computer off, so she knew _every_ nook and coordinate of Lyoko.]

Hey guys (and girls)! I know I'm late… I couldn't get the files since I misplaced my flash drive. I'm such a derp, aren't I? See you later!


	12. Meeting an Age-Old Friend Again

**Chapter 12- Meeting an Age-Old Friend Again**

Yumi and Aelita managed to get Ulrich and Odd to the factory.

The Lyoko Warriors went up the creaky elevator to the super computer. Jeremie got off on this floor, and then told the others how to get in the scanners.

"Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich will go first. Then Aelita."

"Okay." The other four said.

They went down to the scanner room while Jeremie prepped the materialization program. Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd got in the scanners.

"Transfer Odd… transfer Ulrich… transfer Yumi… scanner Odd… scanner Ulrich… scanner Yumi… VIRTUALIZATION!" Jeremie said. The scanners closed, and the three were on Lyoko. The scanners reopened, and Aelita got in the one in the middle.

"Aelita, are you in?" Jeremie asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright… transfer Aelita… scanner Aelita… VIRTUALIZATION!"

Aelita was virtualized. After the fall of just being in the air, she walked up to the others.

"Behind you." Yumi said.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura turned around. "Yumi!" they said. "Who are the others?" Sasuke asked.

She pointed to each one of the Lyoko Warriors. "This is Ulrich, Odd, and this is Aelita."

"We normally call Aelita 'princess'." Odd said.

"Odd!" Aelita said.

"Now, now, settle down there. Both of you." Jeremie said.

"I kind of like Aelita here… she's a bit like me, don't you think?" Sakura said.

"Yeah…" Naruto said with his panicked look.

"Don't worry, Aelita's chill most of the time, it just _really_ gets to her when Odd makes a dumb remark." Yumi said.

"Phew!" Both Naruto and Sasuke said.

Yumi turned to the Lyoko warriors. "Guys, this is Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura." She said, as she pointed to each one.

"Hi!" Squad 7 said.

"Hey." The Lyoko warriors said. Ulrich stared down Sasuke, sensing that he would more like himself than he thought.

Meanwhile, Odd and Aelita were constantly switching between looking at Sakura and Naruto.

"Well… should we go to Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Yumi said. "We can really get to know each other there."

"Jeremie, launch the devirtualization. We're all set." Aelita said.

"She really knows what she's doing, doesn't she?" Naruto whispered to Sakura.

"Yeah..."

"All right, I'll send Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Yumi, and Ulrich first. Then, Aelita and Odd." Jeremie said.

"Okay." Yumi said.

"Devirtualization Naruto! Devirtualization Sakura! Devirtualization Sasuke! Devirtualization Yumi! Devirtualization Ulrich!" Jeremie said, and the group of 5 disappeared in blue flakes.

They got out of the scanners, and waited for Aelita and Odd.

"Aelita? Odd? Ready?" Jeremie asked.

"Yep!" They both said.

"Devirtualization Aelita! Devirtualization Odd!" Aelita and Odd disappeared in blue flakes as well, and were in the Konoha tree scanners.

I should be expecting my lateness by now... Sorry guys! I'm terrible when it comes to scheduling if you can't tell. From now on, each chapter will have a good chance of coming at a different time.


	13. A Good Old Pal

**Chapter 13- A Good Old Pal**

Once they arrived at Konoha, Yumi _really_ wanted to see Hinata.

"Hey Naruto, while Sakura and Sasuke tour the others, and we go to Hinata's?" She asked.

"Sure, I mean, if it's okay with them." Naruto said, and looked at Sakura and Sasuke. They both nodded their heads.

"Well, let's go then." Naruto and Yumi were heading towards Naruto and Hinata's house.

"Wait, Yumi!" Aelita yelled.

"What?" Yumi asked. Both Yumi and Naruto stopped mid step.

Aelita ran over and whispered in Yumi's ear, "Watch out. This could be another ghost channel." Then Aelita ran back to the others.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"Err… nothing!" Yumi said. "Let's just go see Hinata!" She quickened her pace.

"Yumi! Hinata and I live in a different place now!"

"Hinata _and I_?"

Naruto blushed. "Hinata wasn't getting along with Hanabi, so she moved in with me… and they made up, but we decided to live together."

Yumi playfully elbowed him. "So… NaruHina is a thing huh?"

Naruto blushed even more. "No, no! It's not like that!"

"Just say it, Naruto. Even _I_ knew that you like her, and she likes you."

"Alright, fine. You caught me. But don't be like that to Hinata. She'll probably faint."

"Fainting is like a regular to Hinata! She's like Aelita when she came to Earth!"

"What?!"

"I'll explain later. Let's just go."

"Okay." Naruto led the way to their house.

Naruto knocked on the door. Hinata opened it.

"Naruto, your mission is already over? Y- Yumi, Is that… _you_?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, it's me." Yumi said.

"I'll go upstairs and leave you two alone." Naruto said, and he and Yumi walked into the house.

"If Naruto hasn't told you…" Hinata started.

"He told me." Yumi said. "How did your sister get so mad?"

Naruto stopped at the first stair, and looked at Hinata. "Yeah, how?"

"Well, my sister… thought that I was too weak. She thought that I wasn't helping her because I didn't want to get hurt."

"WHAT!?" Both Naruto and Yumi said.

"It's true."

"But Hinata, you're not weak!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, Hinata!" Yumi said. "On my list of toughest girls, you stand right in the best; Sakura and Temari!"

"Well, thanks, Yumi and Naruto, but for my sister, that wasn't enough." Hinata said.

"I-I'm going upstairs." Naruto said. He went up the flight of stairs and into his room. He plopped his bag down on his bed, and pondered on the chair next to his desk. _Something's got to be wrong with Hanabi!_ He thought. _She's never been like that to Hinata! Kicking Hinata out of her own home… this can't be Hanabi! It has to be some being controlling her! But who? Could it be that X.A.N.A. thing? I'll have to ask Yumi!_ He decided to then focus on some of the Anti-Rouge-Nin paperwork for Yumi.

Meanwhile, Yumi and Hinata were in the downstairs living room, catching up.

"So, Hinata, when Hanabi kicked you out, why didn't you go to Sakura's or something? Huh?" Yumi said.

"Well, you see, Sakura's parents… they're a bit... foolish, Ino's dad is like a half-pervert, and Tenten's apartment was only one room. So… Naruto was the next choice."

"Oh... I see."

"How was meeting Ulrich, Aelita, Odd and Jeremie?"

"Well, I only knew Ulrich a little from fighting, and then…"

"You got closer and closer."

"Yeah."

"Well, umm…"

"Naruto told me about a Fourth Great Ninja War."

"You might think he's lying, but it happened." Hinata explained the Ninja War using what she experienced and what Naruto told her. Everyone except Team 7 and the previous Hokages had been surrounded in a cocoon and put into hibernation.

"That's amazing! How did Naruto learn how to do all that?!"

"You need to ask him."

"Why not Kakashi?"

"Well, you see, most of Naruto's learning came from Jiraya-sama- "

"Like, the Legendary pervert Jiraya?!"

"Yeah."

"LUCKY!"

Hinata laughed, and then faced her head towards the ground. "But…"

"What?"

"Jiraya-sama… is dead."

"WHAT?! HOW?!"

"Hush, please! He was fighting Nagato, Akatsuki leader a.k.a. Naruto's Uncle, and he died."

"How did Naruto not know?!"

"He was in Mount Mayobuku training with the elder toads. He would've probably saved Jiraya-sama though…"

Naruto had overheard Hinata's and Yumi's full conversation. Once he heard about Jiraya-sama, he put his head down. _Hinata's right. I could've saved that old pervert, and maybe he could get Kakashi to make me a Jonin! And maybe I would've learned some more jutsu! Oh man!_

Downstairs, Hinata said, "I'll go check on Naruto-kun."

"Okay."

"You want me to make you something?"

"Well, maybe not food… a tea, perhaps?"

"Sure!" Hinata went upstairs.

She opened Naruto's door. "N-Naruto-kun?" she said. Then, she noticed his head down on his desk. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." Naruto said, not even lifting his head the slightest bit.

"Naruto, you rarely _ever_ look like you're sulking… wh-what's wrong?"

"Well, I heard what you and Yumi were talking about downstairs…"

"A-about Jiraya-sama?"

"Yeah, I could have saved that old pervert…"

"Naruto!" Hinata said. "Don' call him a- a pervert! He taught you the Rasengan, and that led you towards the Rasen-Shuriken!"

"Sure, yeah, but he's still a pervert at heart… well, _was_." Naruto said in a bitter tone. "You just didn't see all of the 'behind-the-scenes'."

"Still, Jira- "

"ARE WE SERIOUSLY GOING TO JUST ARGUE ABOUT WHETHER JIRAYA IS A PERVERT OR NOT?!" Naruto yelled as he shot up from his chair. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Hinata's eyes started to tear up. "S-sorry, N-Naruto-kun." She said and ran out of his room, crying.

Yumi spotted Hinata running downstairs, her face buried in her hands.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Yumi asked.

"N-Naruto-kun…"

"Yelled at you?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, he'll get over it in some time… well, I mean if it's Jiraya..."

"It is."

"Then you might want to stay away from him for a while… speaking of a while, I have to go back to Aelita, Ulrich, and Odd!" Yumi said. "Thanks Hinata, but the tea will have to wait! And remember what I said!" Yumi left the house. Hinata went to her room, and cried herself to sleep.

Is this a long enough chappie, Drakon45? :-)


	14. Cruel Dilemma

**Chapter 14- Cruel Dilemma**

The next day, Hinata as woke up earlier than Naruto. She changed into her day clothes, and made breakfast. She ate, and went back to her room, remembering what Yumi had said the night before. _What did I do?_ She thought. _N-Naruto-kun… is it Jiraya? Hasn't Naruto-kun gotten over that? But… Jiraya must still be a burden to him, being his… godfather… NO! I SHOULDN'T HAVE…_ Hinata buried her face in her knees and cried. It was then when Naruto woke up.

 _I hope that I didn't upset Hinata too much…_ Naruto thought. _I don't know what got into me…_

Naruto passed Hinata's room on the way downstairs, and heard her crying. _Should I go in? Or is Hinata going to get mad at me? Maybe I should leave her alone… yeah, I'll just leave her be. If she's crying tomorrow, I'll go see her._ He decided to leave Hinata alone, and went downstairs.

Meanwhile, Odd, Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich were exploring Konoha.

"So, Yumi, how was last night? Is this the _real_ Konoha?"

"It has to be. No glitches or anything… but something happened between Naruto and Hinata. "

"Really?" Odd said. "Well, you know that happens with pairs…" He whispered to Aelita, "Like Yumi and Ulrich."

"WE _HEARD_ THAT!" Ulrich and Yumi said.

"Woah, whoa, calm down!" Aelita said. "It's not _that_ bad, Odd."

The team continued to search through Konoha.


	15. NARUTO-HINATA

**Chapter 15- NARUTO-HINATA**

 _The next day…_

The same events took place between Naruto. Naruto passed Hinata's room, and heard her crying again.

 _She didn't even bother coming out yesterday… I should step in._ Naruto thought. He opened the door to Hinata's room, and saw her, her head buried in her knees.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked silently. Hinata raised her head and looked at Naruto, her face drenched in tear marks. "Hinata!" Naruto ran over to her and kneeled beside Hinata. "What's wrong?"

"Th-the day about..." She gulped. "Jiraya-sama."

"Look, Hinata…" Naruto said, putting his hand on her back. "I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me then…" He started to stare at the floor.

"Uhh… it- it's okay." Hinata said, and blushed. She scooted a little closer to Naruto. They both remained in silence for a few minutes, and then Naruto broke the silence.

"Soo… what do you want to do?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. Maybe meet the Lyoko Warriors?"

"Sure. Let's go then." And Naruto and Hinata headed for the hotel that the team of four were residing in.


	16. Only a Little Homesick

**Chapter 16- Only A Little Homesick**

Odd and Ulrich were in their shared room, talking to each other about their home on Earth… or Lyoko Earth.

"I hope that Kiwi's okay!" Odd said.

"Of _course_ he's okay." Ulrich reassured. "First, he's with Jeremie, and second, Jeremie finally made that program to stop real-world time while we're on Lyoko."

"So… is Jeremie frozen?"

"No, he, us, and X.A.N.A. 2.0 aren't affected by the time freeze."

"Well, that's good. I still sort of miss home though…"

"Yeah, same here." Ulrich looked out the window. "Do you think… that Yumi… well…"

"What?"

"Likes… Naruto?"

"Well, maybe, but take note, Naruto was her first friend."

"Still… I get the feeling… I mean, when she heard that Hinata was living with Naruto... she was kind of…"

"Depressed?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you've got her to ask." Odd said. "Don't make the mistake that you made before with William."

"Ugh, that William." Ulrich said.

"Change of topic: should we grab Yumi and Aelita and meet some of these ninja?"

"Sure, I guess… They might be coming to see us now! We need to hurry up!"

Ulrich and Odd started to get ready.

Meanwhile, in _their_ shared room, Yumi and Aelita were chatting, like they normally do.

"Yumi, which place do you like better: Lyoko, the real world, or here?" Aelita asked.

"Here, I guess." Yumi said. "I mean; this _is_ my homeland…"

"Yumi, I know that this might be a weird question, but…"

"What?"

"Do you... like Naruto?"

Yumi blushed. "No, no way! He's been my first friend, and…"

"You're blushing." Aelita said in a bland voice.

"Okay, maybe I'm still not over the whole NaruHina thing, but still…" Yumi stared at the floor.

"You've got Ulrich."

"With the ego, I mean…"

"You can get him over it. You just haven't noticed, but some of his soft spots reveal when you're around… and Odd's been telling me that he's pretty worried about you."

"R-really?"

"Yes, really."

Yumi blushed more. "I-I didn't expect that to- "

Odd knocked on the door. "Hello Moonsta?" He said in a high pitched voice. "Can you come out to see Hinata and Naruto? They're going for ramen!"

"Yes, we're here, Odd." She said through the door. "Yumi, are you ready?" She said to Yumi in a quieter voice.

"Yeah... I think so." Yumi said, raising her head. She wasn't blushing anymore.

"Good." Aelita said, and opened the door. She saw Naruto, Hinata, Odd, and Ulrich standing in the hallway. "Hi!" She said to Naruto and Hinata. "Hey, guys!" She said to Ulrich and Odd.

"Hi!" They all said. Then Yumi came out with Aelita.

"Oh, hey, Yumi." Ulrich said, staring at the floor.

"Hi, Ulrich." Yumi said, doing the same.

"So… want to get some ramen?" Naruto said to the group.

"YEAH!" The Lyoko Warriors said.

"Let's go then!"


	17. A Meeting Over RAMEN!

**Chapter 17- A Meeting Over RAMEN!**

Naruto and the others went to Ichiraku Ramen, and Naruto treated them each to a bowl.

"Thanks, Naruto!" Everyone said, and then they ate. Sakura and Sasuke had also passed by Ichiraku, so Naruto treated them too. Both Naruto and Odd finished their bowl in one slurp.

"More ramen, good sir!" They both said. Old man Ichiraku prepped two more bowls for Naruto and Odd to wolf down.

"You're a feisty eater, huh, Odd?" Naruto asked before he dug into his bowl. Aelita had stopped her eating to reply.

"He's not this fast in the lunchroom, but he _does_ eat… A LOT." Aelita said.

"Yeah, but this food is _really good_!" Odd said, with a mouthful of ramen. "This might be a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!"

"Then why don't you savor it, and take it slow?" Ulrich asked.

Naruto looked at Sasuke from across the counter. _Reminds me of someone I know…_ He thought.

"But it's SOOO GOOOOODDDDD!" Odd said.

"Whatever." Ulrich said.

Okay, I know, this chappie is short. But the next one's a bit longer.


	18. Jealousy

**Chapter 18- Jealousy**

After the ramen, the group strolled back to the Lyoko Warriors' hotel.

"See you later!" The Konoha group of four said.

"Bye!" said the Lyoko Warriors.

Yumi and the others went upstairs to their rooms. As she got into the room, Yumi ran to the window and looked down at Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke. She waved as they caught her eye, and waved back. Then Naruto took Hinata's hand, Sasuke took Sakura's hand, and the pairs walked home. Yumi saw Hinata's hand in Naruto's and instantly looked towards the floor. Aelita had seen this play out, and she went next to Yumi spot near the window.

"You're _still_ not over it?" She asked Yumi.

"No… unfortunately."

"Come on, life's like that! You don't always get what you want. Plus, you've only known Naruto for like, 5 years!"

"Still… those 5 years were close…"

"You have got to get over it, Yumi! I don't mean to be harsh, but sulking won't do anything!"

"Yeah, easy for you to say. You only got in _one_ fight with Jeremie, and it wasn't even that much of a deal!"

"Yumi… that's different…"

"You were just a dumb old computer program that Jeremie was obsessed with! 'Aelita, I love you! Aelita, you're so amazing!'" Yumi said in a snotty tone.

"I was a human before then!"

"Just SHUT UP!" Yumi yelled.

Aelita's eyes started to tear up. "I was only helping- "

"I DON'T NEED YOUR STUPID _HELP_! I CAN HANDLE THIS ON MY OWN!"

"Fine." Aelita went to her side of the room and sat on the bed, burying her face in her hands. _This isn't the Yumi I know!_ She thought.

Odd and Ulrich busted in.

"What happened?" They both asked. "We could hear Yumi's yelling from our room!"

Yumi stared at them with rage. Odd spotted Aelita crying on her bed. He went over to her.

"Aelita, it'll be alright." He said. "Ulrich, Aelita and I will go to our room. You handle Yumi."

"Got it." Ulrich said.

"Come on, Aelita." Odd said. "You'll be out of here in no time. Come on." He brought Aelita to Ulrich's and his room. "Calm down. Ulrich will get Yumi to stop. Jeremie wouldn't want to see you like this, right?"

"I know, Odd." Aelita said. "But Yumi… it wasn't her. Something's up with her and Naruto. I can tell, and I don't like it when people are like that!"

'Look, Aelita, we all know how you are. I don't know what happened to Yumi, but knowing her and Ulrich, it'll be fine… I hope."

"You're right…" Aelita had drained her eyes from the tears. "I don't understand what's up with Yumi though…"

"She's probably jealous of Hinata." Odd said.

"I know that, but she _barely_ even knows Naruto! Five years… that's not enough!"

"Then what's with you and Jeremie? That's only four!"

"Easy to say, bachelor." She said in a bitter tone. "Jeremie is the only one who was math and tech-centered."

"Herve?"

" _WHY_ do you get the idea that I would betray you guys for Herve?! Plus, he wasn't the one who saved me from the pool!"

"Oh, so you, Jeremie, Ulrich, _and_ Yumi had pool problems. Weird…"

Aelita blushed. "That's not what I meant!" She punched Odd.

"Oww! We're not on Lyoko! Things hurt, you know!"

Aelita laughed. "I know, Odd!"

 _(Note: I do not ship Aelita and Odd. I ship Aelita and Jeremie. Yumi and Ulrich needed to be together, and Odd was the only one left.)_

Meanwhile, Ulrich was dealing with Yumi.

"What is up with you?! Did you see what you did to Aelita?!" Ulrich asked.

"YES, I DID." Yumi said. "GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!"

"Yumi, calm down!"

"Ugh!"

"What's wrong?!"

"Naruto… and Hinata." Yumi had calmed down enough to gain common sense.

"That's it? How'd you get so mad?"

"Aelita."

"What did _she_ do?"

"She kept saying to get over it, but it's not that easy!"

"Look, Yumi, if I were you, I wouldn't have yelled at Aelita. I would've said the same thing."

"Well you're helping, aren't you?!" Yumi said

"Look, I'm sorry Yumi, but I agree with Aelita this time. You've only known Naruto for three child hood years! He could've changed!"

"I guess that you're right."

"So… are you going to apologize to Aelita?"

Yumi laughed. "You don't know girls, Ulrich."

"How?"

"We prefer to be alone when we're mad at each other. When she comes back to this room, I'11 apologize."

"Well then, I'll go get Aelita and Odd then."

"Wait, Ulrich! Before you go get them…" Yumi blushed.

"What?"

"Aelita told me…"

"About what I told Odd?"

"Y-yeah."

"So…?"

"Well…"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Yumi, I know that you want to say something… but, I mean, if you don't want to talk, it-it's fine."

"Yeah, never mind that. Go get Odd and Aelita."

"Okay." Ulrich stepped out Yumi and Aelita's room into the room that him and Odd shared. He walked in to see Aelita's and Odd having a laugh.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Ulrich asked.

"Jokes. What took you so long?" Aelita asked.

"N-nothing!" Ulrich blurted.

"We both know that it was _something_!" Aelita and Odd argued.

"It was nothing!" Ulrich blushed.

"Whatever. What'd you come here anyway?" Aelita asked.

"Yumi wanted to apologize for her doings, right?" Odd predicted.

"How do you _guess_ those kinds of things, and get them _right_?!" Ulrich questioned, surprised.

"I don't know. Just a hunch." Odd explained.

"Well, yeah, Aelita, that's what Yumi asked. You might as well go now."

"Okay." Aelita left Ulrich and Odd's room and left for hers and Yumi's room.

You see? (If you don't then read the message I left in the last chappie)


	19. Meeting The Others

**Chapter 20- Meeting the Others**

Aelita walked into her room. "Hey, Yumi."

Yumi was sitting on her bed. "Hi, Aelita." She said. "I'm really sorry for yelling at you. I just got really frustrated…."

"So you really care about those two, huh? I mean, you can't just Ulrich down like that…" She wore a look of sympathy on her face.

"Yeah, I know…"

"We both forgive you, and we understand your case, so you're fine."

"Thanks Aelita. It's good to know when you're forgiven."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know… but something."

Kiba (with Akamaru), Shino, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, and Rock Lee knocked on the Lyoko Warriors' doors. "Is anyone there?" They all asked.

Ulrich and Yumi opened their doors.

"Who are you?" Ulrich asked.

"Kiba! Shino! Choji! Ino! Shikamaru! Tenten! Lee! AKAMARU!" Yumi exclaimed, as she stared in awe at each of them. "You've all changed SO MUCH!"

"Yumi?! What are you doing here?!" The seven shinobi asked.

"Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were assigned to go to Lyoko, which _we_ had access to." She said as the Lyoko Warriors stepped out of their rooms. "That's Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita." Kiba blushed as Yumi mentioned Aelita. _She's… cute._ Kiba thought. _I hope she likes me_. "What are you guys doing here?" Yumi asked.

"Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke told us that you and three others were here." Ino said. "we thought that they were lying, but we came here to check anyway."

"I guess we were wrong then." Choji said.

"The power of youth failed!" Lee yelled. "What a disgrace!"

"I thought they would be here." Shikamaru explained to Ino and Choji. "That explains why they were assigned a mission by Kakashi himself."

"Well you've got the mission logs." Ino said to Shikamaru. "You would know anyway."

"Whatever." Choji said. He looked at the looked at the Lyoko Warriors. "Sorry if we didn't properly introduce ourselves. I'm Choji, the guy with red marks on his face is Kiba, the black spiky-haired man is Shikamaru, the blondie is Ino, the guy with glasses is Shino, the girl with double-hair-buns is Tenten, and the bowl-cut person is Rock Lee. Nice to meet you all, by the way. We'll have to leave now. We'll see you later. Bye!" And the five left. The Lyoko warriors stepped back into their shared rooms.

"Well, that was weird." Aelita said. "They were only here for about five minutes."

"I think that Kiba likes you, Aelita." Yumi replied.

"Really?"

"Did you see his face when I introduced you? It was cherry red!"

"Well, is Kiba smart?"

"The opposite."

"Do you think that he might've changed?"

"No."

"Then out of the question."

Yumi smirked. "You wouldn't dump Jeremie like that!"

"I know. I was lying the whole time, until the 'out of the question' part." The two girls laughed.  
******************************************************************************

As the five were returning to their normal Konoha duties, Ino elbowed Kiba. "Why did you blush when Yumi introduced Aelita?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" Tenten asked.

"Umm…." Kiba trailed off, and blushed.

"You like her, don't you?" Ino teased.

"Okay, you caught me, but don't tell Yumi, okay?" Kiba said, looking down at the gravel roads of Konoha.

"I think she already knows. Why? Because she was smirking when she saw your face." Shino said.

"Oh, no!" Kiba yelled.

The group laughed.


	20. SASUKE-SAKURA

**Chapter 20- SASUKE-SAKURA**

Sakura was at Sasuke's home. She was there to evade her parents' endless teasing. She recalled the day that Sasuke had left Konoha for a journey to fix his sins. The way smiled and poked her forehead _ALWAYS_ made her blush… she never really understood why. It was just a smile and a poke!

"Hey, Sakura." Sasuke said as he stepped out of his room. "Why are you here?"

"Hey." Sakura replied. "I needed to evade my parents' teasing."

"What was it this time?"

"They _both_ think that Aelita and Yumi are stronger than me!"

Sasuke chuckled. "We won't know till' we get on Lyoko and fight."

"Wait... DO YOU NOT TRUST ME?!" Sakura put on her rage face, and raised her fist, ready for a strong punch.

"Not really." Sasuke said, as cool and calm as ever.

"SHANAROO!" Sakura said, throwing her chakra-infused punch. Sasuke swiftly dodged the blow.

"I swear, only Naruto would fall for something as weak as that." He said. "On second thought, _he_ might not even be able to dodge those now; he has gotten stronger."

"GAH!" Sakura yelled, still raging.

"Sakura, calm down. What I said is reality. Deal with it."

Sakura calmed herself. "I guess… that you're right, Sasuke."


	21. The Test Run

**Chapter 21- The Test Run**

"Where are you going, Naruto?" Hinata asked while Naruto was putting on his slippers.

"I'm gonna see if Kakashi-sensei will let us go to Lyoko."

"What about Sakura and Sasuke? What is they say no?"

"I'm going to ask them before I go to the Hokage's office. I'm also going to ask Shikamaru. Jeremie might like him."

"Why?"

"Yumi told me that Shikamaru is the PERFECT guy for Jeremie."

"Oh."

"After asking those three, that leaves one more person to come…. Do you want to go to Lyoko, Hinata?"

"Sure!"

"You can come with me to ask the others, then."

"Okay. I'll get ready." Hinata went to her room. When she was prepared, the two went off to Sakura's house, and to start their string of errands.

Naruto knocked on Sakura's door. Instead of Sakura, her father answered the door.

"Hello, Naruto." He said.

"I would like to see Sakura."

"Well, I don't really know where she is."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"She ran off somewhere after getting REALLY mad."

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other for a split second. _Sasuke's house!_ They both thought.

"Thank you, sir." They both said. "We might know where she is." The two ran off.

"Good luck finding her!" Sakura's father yelled out, and closed the door.

Hinata knocked on Sasuke's door, and he opened it. He saw Hinata and Naruto. "What do you guys want?"

"Sakura's here too, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"We want to ask you guys if you want to Lyoko."

"Already?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well, I'm up to see Lyoko." Sasuke said. "SAKURA!" he called. "CAN YOU COME OVER HERE?"

"SURE!" Sakura ran to the doorway. "Hi Naruto, Hinata!"

"Hey, Sakura!" They both said.

"Why did you call me over here?" Sakura asked.

"We wanted to see if you could come to Lyoko." Hinata said.

"Why?"

"To see what the fighting there is like." Naruto said. "Yumi said that we needed to get used to life points instead of blood."

"Well, sure, if Sasuke's coming." Sakura said.

"Great! Now we just need to ask Shikamaru if he can come, and then the Lyoko group, and then Kakashi!" Naruto said.

"Why Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

"Yumi also said that Jeremie might like Shikamaru." Hinata explained.

"That makes sense." Sasuke said as they (Sasuke and Sakura) went to join Naruto and Hinata. "Shikamaru is the most intelligent in the village."

"Let's go then. Shikamaru is in Kakashi-sensei's office, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I think so." Sasuke answered.

The four stepped into Kakashi's Hokage office to see Kakashi (himself) and Shikamaru.

"Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru, we were wondering if we could go to Lyoko." Naruto said.

"I'm assuming that you're going with Shikamaru?" Kakashi said.

"Yes, sir." Sakura said.

"Okay, then." Kakashi said. "Why are you going?"

"We want to see what fighting X.A.N.A. 2.0 is like on Lyoko." Hinata said.  
"Wait… you can fight this X.A.N.A. thing on Lyoko?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, Yumi said that is the only way to defeat X.A.N.A." Sasuke said.

"Interesting… well, you have the Hokage's permit." Kakashi said. "You just have to ask the group of four."

"Well, Shikamaru, what do you say?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, I guess. X.A.N.A. is a com-pew-tur program, right?"  
"Yeah. We also asked you because there is someone in the "real world" who is _really_ smart, and Yumi wants you to get to know him." Naruto said.

"Okay. Let's go ask the others." Shikamaru said.

"You want to go to Lyoko _now_?" Ulrich asked. The four Lyoko Warriors were in the hall with the five.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"I mean, the earlier, the better, right?" Odd said. "we might as well go. Yu guys need to get used to life points and all that anyway."

"Well, the only risk is that X.A.N.A. 2.0 will be able to come to this world using the digital trace that you leave of Lyoko." Aelita said.

"EHHHH?!" Naruto was puzzled.

"Basically, you leave a mark on Lyoko, and this X.A.N.A. thing can get out of Lyoko the same way we do using that mark." Shikamaru explained.

"OH!" Naruto said.

 _Yumi wasn't lying when she said that this guy was SMART_. Aelita thought. "Well, should we go?"

"Sure!" Everyone (except Sasuke and Shikamaru, of course.) exclaimed.


	22. Lyoko!

**Chapter 22: Lyoko!**

The group of nine went to the tree scanners. "Ladies first, as always." Ulrich said. Aelita, Yumi, Sakura, and Hinata entered the scanners. The wooden-looking doors shut, and the four girls were on Lyoko in about 30 seconds. The scanner doors slowly opened to reveal absolutely no trace of the girls. Then, the five boys stepped into the scanners, and the same process took place.

Hinata took a look at herself. Instead of her light purple and white jacket, she was in her Chūnin outfit. She looked around. Shikamaru looked exactly the same, Naruto was in Tailed Beast and Sage Mode, Sasuke was in his Orochimaru Sage Mode, Sakura was in her 1000 Healings Mode, Aelita had become an elf/angel, Ulrich looked like a ninja, Odd had become a giant purple cat, and Yumi looked like a kunoichi, but without the headband and kunai and shurikens. Instead, she had twin fans. "What happened? Why do we look so different?" she asked.

Suddenly, Jeremie came up. "The outfits that you have on Lyoko are based on memories and affinities… it looks like all of your outfits are based on your memories, I'd say? You aren't really surprised at your Lyoko styles."

"Well, this is what we wore during the Fourth Great Ninja War… well, all of us except for Sasuke." Sakura said.

"But when he fought me, he had that Sage Mode." Naruto said to Sakura.

"What?!" Ulrich and Odd said.

"Remind me to tell you guys later." Yumi said to the other Lyoko Warriors with a wave of her fan and a wink.

"Alright then, no time for chitchat. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and the other two- "

" _Hinata_ and _Shikamaru_." Yumi said sternly.

"- Yeah, them. You should all have a pouch with kunai and shurikens. Naruto, your powers (attacks) on Lyoko are: Shadow clones, Rasengan, Rasen-Shuriken, Tailed Beast Bomb, and Frog Fu. You have- wait, _what is this_?!

"What is it, Jeremie?" Aelita asked, looking at the "sky" of Lyoko.

"Naruto seems to have his normal 100 life points, but he has _two_ life point bars…. And the other shows 1,000 life points!"

"Might be Kurama." Shikamaru said.

"Who's Kurama?" Jeremie asked.

"In the Five Great Nations, there are masses of chakra, or energy, called Tailed Beasts. There are nine in total, and when all of the Beasts are combined, they make one LARGE untamed…. Thing that destroys absolutely EVERYTHING. That's how the Fourth Great Ninja War started, by the way." Yumi said.

"Wow, Yumi, how did you know all of _that_?" Naruto asked.

"Hinata told me!" Yumi said. Naruto looked at Hinata in awe, and she just smiled.

"Okay… Sasuke, you have 300 life points because of your Sage Mode; your attacks are as follows; Chidori, Raikiri, Phoenix Fireball, Mangekyo Sharingan, and Ameratsu." Jeremie said. "Sakura, you have 200 from your 100 Healings; you have chakra punches and you can heal. However, 20 life points will be taken. You can regenerate your life points in towers. Aelita can show you where those are. "Jeremie said.

Aelita walked over to Sakura. "See that cylinder over there with the thick brown vines on it?" Aelita pointed to a tower that was behind a high mountain.

"Yeah." Sakura said. "Is that a tower?"

"Yes. Do you see the blue smoke around the top of it?"

"Yes." Sakura said, as Aelita pointed to the blue aura.

"When the smoke is blue, the tower is neutral. You can regenerate from these towers. Towers with a red aura are activated by X.A.N.A. 2.0. Those towers are the ones that I need to deactivate. Those are also the towers that X.A.N.A. 2.0 will use to get to our worlds. If the tower is green, then Jeremie has activated it. It's also used to dock the Skid, which was- "

"Rebuilt." Jeremie interrupted.

"What?! Really?!" Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Aelita worriedly asked.

"Yep, I rebuilt it." Jeremie said. "I was working while you were gone, y'know! I managed to recover all of the old source codes and rebuild the Skidbladnir."

"Thanks, Jeremie!" The Lyoko Warriors said in unison, as they looked at the sky of Lyoko.

"You're welcome!" Jeremie said with a proud voice.

"Well, finally, the towers with a white aura are called Way Towers. You can regenerate from these, and they are the transport to each sector of Lyoko." Aelita said. "Any questions?"

"What are sectors?" Sakura asked.

Before Aelita could say a word, Ulrich answered. "Sectors are like the lands of Lyoko. There are 5 sectors in Lyoko; Forest, Desert, Mountain, Ice, and Cortex. Right now, we're in the Mountain sector. We'll take you to the other sectors in time."

"Wow, Ulrich, I never expected for _you_ to answer." Odd said.

"We'll look like idiots, Odd, if we don't talk." Ulrich said. "But, you're pretty much an idiot anyway, so it won't really matter if you don't talk." Everyone laughed.

"Good one, Ulrich." Yumi said.

"Hey!" Odd yelled. "I'm not that dumb!"

"You can't even get an "C", Odd!" Aelita said. Only the Lyoko Warriors (besides Yumi) laughed this time.

"What's wrong?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, you see, Naruto didn't do so well in school either." Yumi said. "I might have only known him for five years, but even I know that."

"Oh. Sorry to insult you." Aelita said.

"Hey, why do you sympathize _him_ , and not _me_?!" Odd furiously asked.

"You see, Odd, Naruto and I are known for our ninja skills in all of the Great Nations, and even the smaller villages." Sasuke said, looking at Naruto. "He managed to get Jiraya's help and get stronger."

"Yeah, you haven't done _anything_ , Odd. Naruto tried." Sakura said.

"Aw, man!" Odd said.

"Does you right." Ulrich said with a smirk. "All you can do is sleep." Everyone laughed yet again.

"Okay, now, the insults were funny, but we have people who don't know the theory of Lyoko." Jeremie said. "Let's get down to business."

"Okay, dad." The Lyoko Warriors said (except Jeremie, the 'dad'), depressed.

"Hinata, you have the normal 100 life points. Your attacks are; Byakugan, Gentle Fist, and Twin Lion Fists. Shikamaru, you also have the normal 100; you have Shadow Manipulation, but it can only work in the dark. Effective for the Cortex, but not so much in the other sectors." Jeremie said.

"I'll find a way." Shikamaru said. "This is going to be a real drag though."

"Oh, really?" Jeremie said.

"Jeremie, Shikamaru has an I.Q. over 200." Yumi said. The other Lyoko Warriors were all shocked be what the old kunoichi had said.

"Really?! But that's impossible!" Jeremie said.

"Nope, it's true." Shikamaru said.

"Wow…." Jeremie was left speechless.

"I think Jeremie found a new idol!" Odd said. "Someone is _actually_ smarter than him!"

"Jeremie, before you explode, this guy has like, _zero_ motivation whatsoever." Yumi said, worried that she'd hear some sort of fangirl explosion. She had enough of it from Hiroki over basketball stars and all that.

"Oh…" Jeremie said. He wasn't so overjoyed anymore.

"Um…. Are we on a plateau?" Hinata asked, her Byakugan activated. "Why do I see a river of just…. chakra?"

"Chalk-what?" Odd asked.

" _Chakra_." Yumi said. "Our equivalent: energy."

"OHHHH!" Odd said.

"We're on top of an…. Ocean called the Digital Sea." Aelita replied.

"Yeah, and you don't want to fall in there. You won't devirtualize, and you'll be stuck in there FOREVER. You can't go back home from there. If you fall in, it's THE END for you." Odd said.

"OH MY GOSH!" Jeremie hollered, right after Odd had explained.

"What is it Jeremie, surprised that Odd actually answered a question?" Ulrich asked with a smirk on his face.

"No, it's not that!' Jeremie yelled, surprised.

"Calm down Jeremie! What is it?" Aelita asked.

"Aelita, you and Naruto are…."

"Are what?" Naruto asked with concern. He was utterly worried.

"Re-related." Jeremie said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked, VERY concerned.


	23. Aelita UZUMAKI?

**Chapter 23: Aelita… UZUMAKI?!**

"HOW?!"

"I-I'm not sure, but most of your DNA matches up!" Jeremie said.

All of a sudden, Naruto and Aelita's mouths gaped open, both of their mother's ghosts (or polymorphic specters as known by the Lyoko Warriors) floated out. "We can explain." they said.

"KUSHINA-SAMA?!" The shinobi (Yes, Yumi, but not Naruto) said, surprised.

"Mom…" Naruto said, not seeing her after two years.

"MOM?!" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, she's my mom." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Kushina said.

Aelita couldn't think of what to say… she hadn't seen her mother since she was three years old.

"AELITA! My darling!' her mother yelled, and wrapped her in her arms.

"M-mom…" Aelita said, stunned. First she was related to Naruto, and now her mom comes out of NOWHERE?! She started crying tears of joy, the way Naruto did when he first saw Kushina.

"This is… Aelita's mom… and…. Naruto's mom?" Ulrich asked. "What's going on?"

The two ghosts pulled away from their embraces. "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, you fought the Kaguya in the Fourth Great Ninja War and won, right?" Anthea Schaeffer asked the Konoha shinobi.

"Yes, because of Naruto and Sasuke." Shikamaru said.

"Do you know why the Kaguya fought you?"

"She wanted all the chakra in the world, didn't she?" Naruto asked.

"She also fought for another reason, one which I never knew until the last minutes of my life." Kushina said.

"What?" Naruto asked, anxious to hear what his late mother had to say.

"X.A.N.A. and the Kaguya established a link, and X.A.N.A. added the Elemental Nations to Lyoko, in return for half of the chakra in the Jūbi (or Divine Tree)'s body. However, Kaguya betrayed X.A.N.A., so the Elemental Nations were removed from Lyoko, and two children and a certain pink-haired woman came along with it and onto Lyoko, named Aelita Schaffer, Anthea Schaffer, and Yumi Ishiyama." Kushina said as she looked at the women.

"Is that… why the Black Ops or whatever took you away, mom?" Aelita said, her voice trembling like it was to bust.

"Y-yes, my pink haired angel." Anthea said.

" _Princess_. That's what we call her." Jeremie said.

"Jeremie!" Aelita said. She'd probably be blushing if she was in the "real world".

"Okay, my pink haired princess." Anthea corrected.

"So… Konoha was once part of Lyoko?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah… It was Obito who told me, as he extracted the Nine-Tails- "

"Kurama." Naruto said. "Sorry."

" _Kurama_ out of me."

"What did he say?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't really remember, but I think he said that the Kaguya and their dream world of Genjutsu would solve it all… and nobody would have to worry about a thing… until everyone died of age. Even then, they would be under Genjutsu, and they wouldn't even know they died until another ghost who died before the jutsu was activated to snap them out of it." Kushina said.

"Heh, pretty deep for the mother of _Naruto_." Yumi said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Kushina said, with veins popping out and her eyes blank whine with rage. She raised a fist.

"N-nothing! I was just surprised that Obito would tell you that much!" Yumi said, panicking.

"YOU'D BETTER HAVE SAID THAT!" Kushina said. She automatically changed back to her normal self. "Now, where did I leave off?" Everyone (Yes, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, Anthea, Yumi, Jeremie, Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura, and even SASUKE for goodness' sake) stared at the red-haired woman in a shocked state.

"Um…" Hinata said, poking her two index fingers together nervously. "When Obito explains the Genjutsu world to you."

"Thanks," Kushina said. "So, to forget about the Kaguya's actions and the wage of war, she decided to make a Genjutsu world… that's about all I know."

Everyone was left speechless. Then, Naruto broke the silence.

"Then how is someone as smart as _Aelita_ my cousin?" he asked.

"We don't really know." Anthea said. "But you, Naruto, you never studied in class. That could be why. If Kushina was around, she might've been able to evoke you to learn, and you would be as smart as my little darling."

"I guess that makes sense." Naruto said.

"Now, pardon me for asking this, but how do we attack things here?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, yes! Sorry!" Jeremie said. "The monsters on Lyoko come in various sizes, and they all have an eye of X.A.N.A. somewhere on them. To devirtualize (kill) them, you need to hit that eye. You need to defeat the monsters to get Aelita to the tower, deactivate it, and bring the world to peace."

"I see. That's it?" Sasuke said. "Sounds easy."

"It's not quite easy once you have to face a wall of Bloks." Odd and Ulrich said.

"What are Bloks?" Shikamaru asked.

"We'll explain later." Yumi said.

"Well. Now that we've gotten our briefing of Lyoko, should we go back to Konoha?"

"Sure!" The others said.

"Wait, you can't leave your mother's ghosts on Lyoko!" Anthea said. The two were sucked into their children's bodies. The event was as horrid as when they escaped the bodies. The team was gonna have to get used to that.

"See you, Jeremie!" The group of 9 said.

"See you!"

And the team was off to Konoha yet again.

Hey hey hey! So I know that Naruto ended this week... so sad, so sad. But Boruto's coming out on April 5th... I'M SO EXCITED!

That's pretty much all I had to say... See Ya! :-)


	24. On the Way Home

**Chapter 24 – On the Way Home**

"DEVIRTUALIZE; ODD!

DEIRTUALIZE; YUMI!

DEVIRTUALIZE; ULRICH!"

And the process continued as each figure on Lyoko disappeared in blue flakes, and were transported to the Elemental Nations using the network of trees. The last of the group stepped out of the tree scanners, and they started their way to the gates of Konoha. When they finally made it, Kiba was waiting, and without Akamaru… what he did when he was about to ask Aelita for…. You know. A date.

"Uh… hey." He said.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked, wondering if it was… something.

"Kiba, if you're going to ask Aelita out, then it's a NO. She already has Jeremie." Yumi said.

"What went on when we weren't here?" Ulrich asked.

"Actually, I-I wanted to ask you, Yumi." Kiba said, scratching the back of his head nervously like an idiot.

"WHAT?!"

"Uh, sorry Kiba, but I have Ulrich." Yumi said, blushing.

"Oh. Umm… Sorry to embarrass you." Kiba said, and he mournfully plodded home.

"I kind of feel sorry for the guy." Aelita said.

"Yeah…." Yumi said. "He's been a bachelor all this time…"

'Oh, come on!" Odd complained. "Why do I have to be the laughing stock when I say I'm lonely, but he gets respect!?"

Yumi turned to Odd, gritting her teeth. "We're the guests, Odd. We're _supposed_ to be nice." She muttered. Odd went silent, realizing that if he held his grudge, he would die before he would be able to ask out Samantha. Yep, the two were getting closer, but Samantha was the one person that he was like Hinata around.

"Sooo…. What should we do?" Sakura asked.

"We're all tired. We should go home and rest up." Shikamaru suggested.

"I agree, and I think we all do. Right?" Naruto said.

"Yeah." The others, except for Hinata, said.

"Okay then… I guess that we'll see each other tomorrow." Naruto said.

"We should meet here, and take it from there." Yumi said.

"That sounds good." Ulrich said.

"Well, see ya!" Naruto said, and the group split off to get to their homes.

As Naruto and Hinata strolled on home, they talked amongst themselves.

"Umm… Hinata, are you… okay?" Naruto asked, turning his head to her after staring at the barren ground for such a long time.

"Y-yes, I am." Hinata said nervously.

"Are you sure? I mean, you weren't talking at all on Lyoko."

"I-I-I- "

"Your stuttering isn't making it any better, you know that. Now come on, tell me what's wrong."

Hinata knew. She knew how well Naruto could predict people's emotions based on their actions. The only hint he couldn't pick up was if someone loved him… but even he knew when someone was lying about it. And she couldn't avoid that fact.

"It's just… I'm not used to…"

"Living with me? I thought. You don't have to stay if you don't want to, y'know."

How…? She was just going to have to go with it.

"It's not that I don't like living there, I'm just not used to it…"

"I guess I can relate. I might've not lived with a relative, but it is kind of weird…" Naruto started scratching the back of his head.

Thank goodness he knew! It wasn't just Hinata…

"Well, we're both going to have to get used to it." Naruto said. "Thank goodness it's not just me though." Naruto smiled his big-mouth smile. Though it might've looked idiotic to someone who didn't really know Naruto (which was like, NOBODY), that was one of the reasons Hinata loved Naruto. Hinata smiled back. Just then, the couple approached their home.

"Well, we're here." Naruto said. The two entered, happy and relieved. They were still getting used to living together, but it was working.

 _Yo, Naruto, I noticed that you're always calm and happy when you're around Hinata…_ Kurama said with a snicker.

 _KURAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NOTHING'S GOING ON WITH ME AND HER, I SWARE!_ Naruto thought.

 _Yeah, right, Naruto._ Kurama said. _It's obvious. Look, you're even blushing. You can't deny it._

Naruto had realized that his face felt like it was on fire, and his cheeks were as red as Sasuke's favorite food: tomatoes.

"Are, you okay, Naruto?" Hinata asked. "You're blushing."

"I-I'm fine, Hinata. Kurama just said… something… and it was… weird." Naruto said. Hinata giggled a little, because Naruto actually looked _really_ cute blushing. She wondered if he thought the same when she was blushing too.

And even with all that peace, X.A.N.A. 2.0 was rearing an ugly head… coming up with ways to end the lives of the teens that killed its predecessor.

A/N:

HEY HEY HEY! How do you guys feel about Boruto (next week)?


	25. XANA 2's Shy Debut

**Chapter 25- X.A.N.A. 2.0's Shy Debut**

It all went to fast. Hinata just woke up. As she went to get out of bed, a black cloud of smoke approached her. She screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping that someone, anyone, could help. She even tried to strike it with her Gentle Fist a few times, but it wouldn't work. Then, it happened. The black smoke seeped through her earholes and mouth. She was helpless. In a matter of two minutes, Hinata was possessed by X.A.N.A. 2.0, and, even if she didn't know that it was X.A.N.A., she knew she was possessed. But she couldn't. Do. Anything. About. It.

Meanwhile, Naruto was sound asleep, and heard a loud shriek. It sounded like… HINATA! Naruto got out of bed as fast as he could and sped to Hinata's room. He slammed the door open, and saw some sort of black smoke pouring into her through her ears and mouth. Her eyes were blank. Then, as Naruto stared wide-eyed in horror, Hinata went limp, and she fell on the footboard of her bed, face first. Naruto slowly approached her limp body, and then, X.A.N.A. 2.0 took over. Hinata got up, and stared into Naruto's eyes. Naruto stared back. He saw some sort of black target-it looked more like an eye. Little did he know that it was the eye of X.A.N.A. _Is this some sort of Kekkei Genkai? If it is, then how did Hinata gain it overnight?_ He thought. Then, she started to get out of bed, and she got closer and closer to Naruto. And then the action started. Hinata drew back her hand in her Gentle Fist stance. She tried to strike Naruto, but he put his hand on her palm as it was charging toward his chest. He grabbed it, spun Hinata around so he was facing her back, pit his arms around her neck, and pulled her towards him into a suffocating stance. He didn't want to hurt her, put his arms had enough pressure to stop her from escaping and bringing harm to anyone.

Meanwhile, the group met up at the Konoha gates.

"Where's Naruto and Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"What the- Yeah, where are they?" Yumi said.

As usual, Sakura jumped to a conclusion that was most likely the wrong way around. She burst with rage. "We'd better go check on what they're…. _doing_." She said the word doing like it was a curse. (A/N: Yeah. You probably know what she's thinking by now.)

"Sakura, you're known for jumping to the worst conclusions." Shikamaru said

"WHAT?!" Sakura blared with _even more_ rage.

"Sheesh. Troublesome women." Shikamaru remarked.

"Sakura, calm down!" Yumi said. "Don't jump to weird conclusions like that! We can just go check on them! It'll be fine! Calm down!"

"GRRR- I guess you're right." Sakura said.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" Aelita said, and the group took off for Naruto and Hinata's house.

(At Naruto and Hinata's House)

"Naruto! Hinata! Open up!" Sakura said, rapidly knocking. There was no answer. "If you don't open, I'll break down this door!" Still no answer. "OKAY, IF YOU ASKED!" Sakura was about to kick down the door, when Yumi stopped her. She pulled out the lock pick that her brother had used to help her hook up Jeremie's laptop to the school antenna. She inserted the pick, wiggled it around until there was the sound of a door unlocking, and pulled it out. She opened the newly unlocked the door with ease.

"Good job, Yumi." Ulrich said. "Now, where are they?"

The group scavenged the bottom floor, but they couldn't find either Naruto or Hinata. They ran upstairs and immediately heard Naruto's voice-straining. They heard it from Hinata's room, and ran over. As Aelita and Sakura stepped in, they saw Naruto putting Hinata in a suffocating position.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Sakura yelled.

"Hinata's- not- her- normal- kind- and- shy- self." Naruto struggled. "It's- like- she's- possessed."

Aileta observed Hinata's face. She spotted the eye of X.A.N.A. in the shy girl's pearl white orbs. "She is possessed… well, not exactly possessed. She's... a clone."

"But- there- was- black- smoke- that- was- going- "

"Into her? Well, unless X.A.N.A. 2.0 can possess people directly, then she was a clone then." Aileta said.

In fact, the 'Hinata' at the beginning of this chapter _was_ a clone. The _real_ Hinata was stuck in one of Konoha's confined prison cells. The guards hadn't made their rounds, and never would for the time being, since X.A.N.A. 2.0 had gotten to them as well. Plenty smarter than the original. She was knocked out, and just managed to wake up, lying on solid concrete. _Wh-where am I? Where's Naruto?_ She thought. She sat up, turned around, and saw the jail bars in front of her. _How did I get in jail? I don't remember committing any crimes… or the police… or the ANBU… what happened? And… where are the others? Surely it wasn't something with Lyoko… right?_ Hinata couldn't recall X.A.N.A. 2.0's attack on her, so she didn't know why she was jailed of all things.

(Back at Naruto and Hinata's house)

"Soo… it's not the real Hinata?" Naruto asked, feeling relived. First, he didn't have to strangle her any longer, for the shinobi and Lyoko Warriors tied her up to a chair; and second, it wasn't the real Hinata, so he didn't have to worry about hurting her. What he was worried about was where the real Hinata was.

"Well, we need to get to Lyoko as fast as possible, but a few of you need to go find Hinata. Naruto, Sasuke, you guys must separate. Yumi, Sakura, go with them, Odd, Ulrich, and Shikamaru, you all are coming to Lyoko." Aileta said.

"Naruto, I think you should go find Hinata. I'll go to Lyoko." Sasuke said. "You have more of a bond with her than I do. You might as well go."

"Sounds good then. Sasuke, you go to Lyoko, and I'll stay here to help find Hinata." Naruto said.

"And I'll be here to make sure that you two won't get up to anything when we find her." Sakura said angrily.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said. He was going to continue his argument, but he couldn't think of anything to back it up. Why would Hinata and Naruto move in together if they were just 'good friends' like Yumi and Ulrich? He also knew that Sakura could break the universe with one punch. (A/N: I swear I'm not doing a One Punch Man reference; I don't even watch it; I just know the general stuff!)

"And… I'm assuming that's why I'm here, Aileta?" Yumi said, realizing that she might have to deal with this for hours, depending on how easy it would be to fight on Lyoko with some inexperienced Lyoko Warriors. Though Shikamaru and Sasuke would probably learn the basics quickly.

"Partially, yes." Aileta said, acting like that concept was an original part of her plan. Thankfully, Aileta's acting skills were on point. (Another A/N: Should I have used fleek?)

"Well, okay then." Yumi said, exhausted already. "Just be quick."

"Let's go then! See ya!" Naruto said, and he took off.

"NARUTO, WAIT!" Sakura yelled. She struggled to catch up, as the rest of the group ran to either the scanners or to the middle of Konoha, as both Hinatas sat merciless, whether it was in a jail cell, or a living dining room chair, bound in rope.

A/N:

So, how was the first episode of Boruto? Also, sorry for missing a day! School ALWAYS gets in the way... ugh!


	26. Shinobihunt!

**Chapter 26: Shinobihunt**

(A/N: Get it? Like Manhunt?)

Naruto, Yumi, and Sakura halted as they approached the Konoha prison. They had searched every nook and leaf of Konohagakure, but there was no trace of Hinata.

"Why would X.A.N.A. put Hinata in a prison?" Sakura asked.

"X.A.N.A. puts people who have been copied in the places you least expect it. It left Odd in a sewer and Ulrich in an elevator."

"El-e-va-tor?" Naruto asked.

"Tech stuff. You'll see when you come to our world." Yumi said.

The group entered the prison through the solid concrete doors. The inside was dark, and the guards seemed like they were knocked out.

"What the- "Naruto was cut off by the two guards slowly standing up. Their eyes had the same symbol that Hinata's eyes had. That blood red symbol of X.A.N.A.

"THEY'RE POSSESED!" Yumi yelled.

"Yumi, go get the keys and free Hinata! Sakura and I will fend off these guys since we can use our ninjutsu!" Naruto said as the guards started to approached. "GO!" He yelled. Yumi recalled how to ninja jump just then, and swooped off. Naruto and Sakura started to deflect blows from the X.A.N.A.- possessed guards.

Yumi found the key room after going through the employee entryway. Well, she had found the key room. Now, she would have to find Hinata's cell, get the number, and retrieve the key. Yumi exited the key room, and walked along the aisles of cells. She approached one row of cells that was very dim. All the lights were broken. Yumi figured that this must be where Hinata was. "Anyone there?" She hollered.

"Yumi? Is that you? It's so dark, I can't see!" Hinata replied. Her voice gave Yumi a sigh of relief. No more panic. Yumi strode over to the end of the row of cells, to the darkest one. She read the cell number. 627. Then she bent down to talk to Hinata. Hinata could barely sit up, as Yumi observed from her outline. "Hinata, don't worry, I'm going to get the key to release you. Naruto and Sakura are here too. Just don't worry. I'll be back, I swear." Yumi said, and left.

 _Hopefully_ , she thought. (A/N: Whether you think that Yumi or Hinata's thinking that, the story's all the same.)

Yumi approached the key room, and searched for the key labeled with 627. Thankfully, she found it… but it was all bloody. She took it to the sink, and washed all the blood off. There was still red on it, but that would have to do. She brought the key to Hinata's cell, and fit it in the key hole. Perfect fit. She turned it to the left, and there was that satisfying sound of the door mechanics clanging. She opened the door with a creak. "Hinata, you're free." She reached out her hand, and Hinata clutched her hand around Yumi's, and held onto it tightly, like her life depended on it. Yumi pulled her up. As Hinata got on her feet, she felt a surge of pain in her ankle. Thankfully, she was still holding Yumi's hand, but she still fell on the floor.

"Hinata! Are you okay?" Yumi asked, worried.

"I'm fine, it's just that when I got up, my ankle hurt- really bad." Hinata said, still sensing faint pain.

"Hinata, I'm gonna go see if I can find a flashlight or something. I'll be back in a few."

"Okay. That sounds good. Just… please hurry, Yumi." Hinata pleaded. "I can't stand being in the dark for so long."

"Oh, don't worry, it's not just me here. Your "sun" and "cherry blossoms" are here too."

"Naruto and Sakura?"

"Yes ma'am!" Yumi said. "Now I'll be back; I just have to search for a flashlight in the guard's room."

"Okay." Hinata said, and Yumi was off to find the flashlight, and see what was wrong with Hinata's ankle.

Yumi opened the door to the guard's room. She walked past the walls and tables covered in cell keys until she spotted a desk with a large flashlight. Bingo! Yumi flicked it on. No light. She unscrewed the bottom of the flashlight and searched for batteries in it. She couldn't find any. "Man! If only Sasuke was here. He could probably charge it with a Chidori." Yumi snickered to herself. She started her search for batteries. She searched every drawer, every cabinet, every desk surface, but she couldn't find anything. She was desperate to help Hinata, her childhood best friend, so she looked _under_ the desks as well. As she started to lose hope (and desks), she found two batteries, and loaded them into the flashlight. She screwed the bottom back on, and flicked it on. It worked, but the light was a bit dim. _At least I can still see._ Yumi thought. _Hopefully this'll be enough light to see Hinata's ankle._ She got up and strolled to the door. She put her hand on the doorknob ready to twist it open, when a familiar voice sent a chill up her spine.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yumi?" A womanly, but frail voice stammered. Yumi recognized the voice, but she couldn't quite associate it with a person. She turned back, and saw a certain- a face that she hadn't seen since she was a toddler. It was… _her_ face.

A/N:

Cliffhanger!

Also, to the people who watched the 2nd episode of Boruto...

(SPOILER ALERT!)

How many of you think that Iwabi could be Kawaki?


	27. M-Mom!

**Chapter 29: M-Mom?**

Yumi was stunned. _No. This can't be… it can't be… no… no way…_ Yumi thought. _It can't be mom! But it looks SO MUCH like her… I guess it can't hurt to try._

"M-m-m-mom?" Yumi stammered, just like when she tried to make the point to Odd that she and Ulrich were just good friends. But really, were they? (A/N: Me: Come on, it's obvious, you two!)

"Yes, it's me, my darling Yumi." Her mother said. Yumi ran over and held her in a tight embrace. There were a few minutes of silence between the two.

Yumi's mother was the one to break the peaceful moment. "You humans. Such imbeciles. Emotion always traps you without fail. Good NIGHT." Yumi's mother said as her voice merged into X.A.N.A. 2.0's. Yumi felt a Raikiri surge through her neck. She also felt the exhaustion of a clone dissipating. Yes, Yumi had clone hugging her "mother". The real Yumi had found a tunnel to the cells under the very same desk she had found the batteries near. She had crawled under the desk and created her clone simultaneously, so X.A.N.A. 2.0 would think that the real Yumi was just crawling out of the desk, and that he could… _eliminate_ her with her late mother's figure.

"You okay?" Yumi asked as she approached Hinata.

"Yes, I think I'm fine… I just feel a bit dazed." Hinata said.

"Why?"

"It's just the fact that I've been in the dark or too long."

"Okay then, don't worry, you'll be exposed to light soon. Now give me your foot." Yumi said. She took Hinata's foot, and shined the flashlight on her ankle. There was a red blotch on one of her joints. "Sure enough, X.A.N.A. managed to twist it somehow." Yumi said. "I'll have to carry you back."

"Um… okay then…" Hinata climbed up on Yumi's back, and Yumi carried her to the "arena" where Naruto, Sakura, and the X.A.N.A. 2.0- possessed guards were fighting. There was a reception area, which ended up being where Hinata hid. Yumi spotted Sakura hiding there as well.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Yumi asked.

"Naruto told me to stay here in case anyone got injured." Sakura said.

"Well, that's good, because Hinata got her ankle twisted from X.A.N.A.'s attack." Yumi said.

"Let me look. I might be able to heal it a little, but I can't fix it up completely without my full set of medic tools." Sakura took the ankle that X.A.N.A. had twisted, and worked her chakra. (A/N: Get it? Like "Worked her magic"? No? Okay…) The red throb on Hinata's ankle had gone, but her bone was still twisted.

"That's about all I can do for now." Sakura said. "Like I said, we'll have to get my medic tools at the hospital before I can completely mend it."

"Arigato, Sakura and Yumi-chan." Hinata said.

"You're welcome." Both Yumi said Sakura said.

A/N:

Sorry for missing a week! I had 4 days straight of exams, so I wasn't able to upload! Also please leave more reviews! I have over 3,000 views (thanks for that), but I only have 4 reviews that help me with my new guidelines! So please, if you have any suggestions for me about some better ways to lay out the chapters, please leave a review!


	28. M-Mom! Continued

**Chapter 27: M-mom?! (Continued)**

"Hey, Sakura, how 'bout we lend a hand to Naruto?" Yumi suggested.

"I mean; I don't want to leave Hinata alone in the condition that she's in." Sakura said, looking at Hinata with sympathy in her eyes.

"Exactly! We'll go fight, and Naruto can come over here and rest." Yumi said.

"OH NO, NO WAY!" Sakura snapped. "I AM _NOT_ LETTING THAT IDIOT GET _ANYWHERE_ NEAR THIS INNOCENT GIRL!"

"Woah, whoa! Chill, girl! What's Naruto gonna do to her?" Yumi asked, feeling a little bit of panic.

"HE'S GONNA DO _SOMETHING_ , AND I'M SURE OF IT!"

"How can you be so sure, Sakura?"

"Well… um… I JUST KNOW!"

"Hey, why can't Hinata have a say in this?"

"I-BUT-HE- Ugh... I guess you have a point, Yumi. Well, Hinata, is it okay if Naruto comes over here, and we go fight?"

 _Naruto… and I… a-a-alone?!_ Hinata tried her hardest not to blush. "Um… I guess that it's f-fine." Hinata said.

"See? It's two against one, Sakura-chan!" Yumi exclaimed, overjoyed because she had won the "battle". "Come on, let's go and get Naruto!" Yumi started to ninja-leap over to the "arena". Sakura followed. "Yumi, wait up!" She yelled.

Hinata felt nervous. _Sakura and Yumi have already taken their leave, and then Naruto will come, and then it'll be the two of us… alone… anything could happen… and I mean, ANYTHING…_ She thought. She buried her tomato-red face in her hands.

Naruto was throwing punches (and Rasengans, I mean, DUHHH) everywhere, and he was landing most of them, but the guards just kept dissipating and forming back together. He was just starting to get a little tired, Sakura and Yumi swept in.

"Hey, Naruto!" They said. "Hinata's behind the desk! Go there, now, before X.A.N.A. 2.0 can do anything to her!"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Naruto said. He took off to Hinata.

Hinata spotted the black jacket and red scarf that she knew belonged to Naruto. "Naruto, over here!" She 'yelled' out. (A/N: Hinata can't yell… that's why it's in quotes) Naruto saw her, and hopped over. He sat down next to her. "Shouldn't you be out fighting with the others? You're perfectly capable."

"I would be, and I would love, but X.A.N.A. twisted my ankle when… _it_ was carrying me over here." Hinata said. "I can't get walk, or even get up for that matter."

"Can't Sakura just heal it?"

"She tried, but she said that she would need her medic tools to completely heal it." Hinata said. She couldn't believe she was talking to Naruto without blushing or stuttering… maybe living together helped a bit! Hinata felt the daze from being in the dark fading away, little by little. The two got so caught up in their conversation that they didn't notice X.A.N.A. emerging from a security camera wire. Then, it slowly creeped up to Naruto, and X.A.N.A. 2.0 crept through his ears in attempt to possess him. It was so dark, that Naruto and Hinata didn't realize that they were caught X.A.N.A.'s hands until _it_ happened. Naruto's blue eyes became blank whites with small black dots. A ring started to form around the dot, as well as the outline of a peace, which, altogether, created the eye of X.A.N.A. Naruto was merciless, and Hinata had jumped back in horror.

Okay so for some reason my computer didn't want to copy besides a certain point in Word. Didn't realize... There will be another chapter today, don't worry.


	29. XANA Counter No Jutsu!

**Chapter 28: X.A.N.A. Counter No Jutsu!**

Kurama was laying around like he always did in Naruto. Ever since he went to sleep when Naruto was fighting Sasuke in the "Final Fight", not much drama had gone on… besides the fact that Naruto was with Hinata. He absolutely LOVED teasing Naruto, and getting him all embarrassed. What could he say? He was bored, and needed entertainment. What could he do? Kurama suddenly sensed some sort of evil black smoke forcefully entering Naruto. He then saw it. Kurama swiped at it with his sharp claws. It shredded, but quickly morphed back into one piece. _How can I defeat it if it just keeps collecting itself back?_ Kurama thought. _I probably need to find its source… but where could it be?_ Kurama kept on swiping (A/N: Swiper, no swiping!) at the… _thing_ that he was certain was this X.A.N.A. 2.0 monster. He had to admit, it was tough. But so was he. Kurama didn't deal any harm to X.A.N.A. 2.0. Naruto had fallen unconscious because of the constant switch from being possessed to not. Hinata had slowly inched over to Naruto, and was staring at him in fear.

X.A.N.A. was just tiring out from this spirit-fox guy. He was strong. X.A.N.A. also had to hold onto those possessed guards so that he could hold off Ishiyama and the pink-haired girl. He was starting to drain out all his energy sources from Lyoko. These guys were strong, and X.A.N.A. 2.0 didn't have access to as many energy sources as the original X. . did because 2.0 was still a program in the development stage. He would have to surrender to the fox… _and_ he couldn't possess anyone else because of the energy drainage. Kaguya had done _much_ better than X.A.N.A. had done in the past few eons. X.A.N.A. 2.0 flowed out of Naruto (at Kurama's surprise), and Kurama took over Naruto. "Naruto" opened his eyes to Hinata sighing from great relief. She noticed, however, that Naruto's whiskers were a bit thicker, which meant that Kurama took over. "Hyuga girl," he said, "take your beloved Naruto to your home."

"H-how?" Hinata asked.

"You're strong, right? Naruto _always_ brags about how you're an extraordinary kunoichi. You could carry him.

 _Wait… Naruto's been bragging about me to Kurama?!_ Hinata thought. "B-but wh-what i-if he's t-too he-heavy?"

 _She's a shy one…_ Kurama thought. _Looks like I'll have to be soft… but she cares about Naruto… and the Fourth Great Ninja War proved her great strength, even if someone close to her passed away… Naruto's lucky to have her._ Kurama thought. _She's… stunning… too…like Matatabi…_ Kurama realized that he was leaving Hinata with a confused look. "Oh-uh-sorry, I was going to say that I could hold some of Naruto's weight from his chakra so you don't have to deal with it, Hyu-uh, Hinata." He said Kurama started eating at some of Naruto's mortal chakra. He didn't swallow it, for he would have banished three quarters of Naruto's chakra. "Okay, lift him now." Kurama said. Hinata picked up Naruto the way he would pick her up sometimes. He was incredibly light. Hinata jumped to the entrance, and started to hop on treetops and ceilings until they (A/N: You know, Naruto, Hinata and Kurama-that's three animals since humans are technically animals) reached their home. She entered, went upstairs, and discovered some rope tied to an empty chair. She looked down at Kurama-Naruto for an explanation, but it looked like Kurama had gone back to his resting spot in Naruto's mind, and Naruto was still unconscious. She'd have to wait for an answer. She stepped into Naruto's room, walked towards the bed, and laid Naruto down. She was hoping upon hope that Naruto was alive and well. After waiting a few minutes, Naruto finally pried his eyes open.

"NARUTO!" Hinata yelled, and grabbed Naruto up into a tight hug.

(A/N: This story is a stiff pillow that needs feathers and cotton. Simply put, WARNING: MODERATE NARUHINA FLUFF AHEAD!)

Naruto was a bit… overexcited, so he grabbed Hinata and pulled her onto the other side of him on the bed. He then kissed her… on the lips. This made Hinata blush INSANELY. Naruto realized what he had done, and he ended his… _session_. (A/N: I didn't quite desire a _soft, plushy_ pillow. I just needed one to sleep on! Don't blame me, I was TIRED!) Hinata got off the bed, still blushing after what happened. Naruto had blushed too, and he was still wondering why he even did that in the first place. He wasn't the one who did it… it was someone possessing him.

 _"_ _Well, what did I say, Naruto?"_ Kurama said with a sly tone.

 _"_ _YOU MADE ME DO IT, DIDN'T YOU?"_ Naruto yelled at Kurama with rage. Kurama would stoop _that_ low to call out Naruto? Seriously?

 _"_ _Yes, I did._ " Kurama said, laughing out loud. _"And there's no way to go back now!"_

 _"_ _Ugh, I SWARE…"_ Naruto said furiously. " _Well, Kurama, I guess that doesn't matter, because I heard EVERYTHING that you said when I was unconscious."_ Naruto said, overjoyed because he had finally found a way to trick the trickster.

 _"_ _Well then, what DID I say?"_ Kurama asked, secretly hoping that Naruto was lying. And yet, Naruto had memorized what Kurama had said, word for word.

" _You said, "She's a shy one… I'll have to be soft… but she really cares about Naruto…"_ and Naruto had continued to repeat what Kurama said, in Kurama's very own words. Hinata saw Naruto close his eyes with a smirk, so she speculated that Kurama had come out to play. Hinata went into the hallway towards the kitchen with the intent of making some herbal tea so Naruto could relax. _What was that he did to me when he woke up?_ Hinata thought, blushing. _Hopefully, he realized what he had done... it was too embarrassing! And yet, I blushed! I- You know what?" I should stop thinking about it! But… it was too big of a deal… if Naruto and I are going to live together, I'll have to address it… but I'm way too shy… maybe I'll tell Sakura… but she knew something like that was bound to happen, and she'd_ kill _Naruto… OW!_ Hinata had bumped into the wall of the kitchen entryway, and had fallen to the ground with a thud- one loud enough that Naruto could hear.

 _"_ _About Matatabi- I actually… I do have feelings for her."_ Kurama said.

" _WHAT?!"_ Naruto exclaimed, surprised.

" _Hey, bijuu have feelings too! The problem is, the other bijuu are interested in her too! Well, besides Chomei, because Chomei is a lady beast herself._ " Kurama said, with a gloomy stare directed at Naruto. Naruto couldn't feel anything but empathy for the fox. " _Wow… that must_

 _be-_ "

 _THUD!_

" _What was that?!"_

 _"_ _I'm not sure, Naruto, but you should go check on Hinata."_ Kurama said.

" _Yeah. Sorry Kurama, but we'll have to table this conversation till later."_

 _"_ _It's fine. Don't ignore the ones you love when they could be injured, Naruto."_ Kurama said, remembering some of the Edo Tensei and deaths Naruto had witnessed.

" _Okay, Kurama."_ Naruto said. _"And one more thing…"_

 _"_ _What is it?"_

 _"_ _Thanks for telling Hinata to bring me here… but how did she manage to do that with an injured leg?"_

 _"_ _Well, if you're really focused on something, you choose to ignore obstacles like pain. That and Sakura did some healing, remember?"_

 _"_ _That's true. Thanks anyway, see ya!"_

 _"_ _Farewell, Naruto."_ Kurama said, and Naruto's image in front of Kurama dissipated as Naruto returned to a state of full consciousness. Naruto got out of his bed (that he just realized he was in) and sprinted through the hallway and downstairs to fine the source of the bang of the wall and Hinata's "OW!". He went towards the kitchen entryway to find Hinata on the floor. It looked like she had bumped into the perimeter of the doorway mindlessly. He bent down over to Hinata.

"You okay?" he asked, reaching out his hand in attempt to help her up. Now, Hinata was still in her trance, thinking about the thing that had happened. Who would she vent it to? Sakura would MURDER Naruto, and there wasn't anyone else… wait, there WAS someone! Ino! Hinata was so deep in thought that she didn't realize that Naruto was right in front of her- nor the fact that she had yelled out "GOT IT!" when Naruto reached out his hand.

"Umm… KONOHA TO HYUGA HINATA, DO YOU COPY?" Naruto said, cupping his hand over his mouth to alter his voice to make it sound like he was talking through a walkie-talkie. Hinata had finally broken free from her stage of deep thought. "Oh, uh, h-hi N-Naruto~kun." Hinata had stuttered, hoping that she didn't holler out anything that was too audible.

"Hinata, why did you yell out "GOT IT!" when I reached out my hand? Seriously, are you okay!?" Naruto said with a confused and worried face.

Oh no! There was one thing she had tried not to do, and that was act like she was a maniac in front of Naruto! Hinata had scrambled to get up, and she tried to run to her room, but it was too late. Naruto had already grabbed her arm with a tight grasp-one that she couldn't escape without harming Naruto with Gentle Fist.

A/N:

Alright! I'm sorry guys, didn't realize my computer messed up...


	30. Putting Down the Weight of Burden

**Chapter 29: Putting Down the Weight of Burden**

Hinata debated with herself on what to do. _I… I don't want to tell him" but the only way I can break out is by using Gentle Fist… and I don't want to hurt the man I love, for goodness sake! But what will I do? I wasn't ready for this…_

Inside Naruto, Kurama was scolding him. _"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LET THE POOR WOMAN GO!"_

 _"_ _Kurama, hear me-"  
"NO, NARUTO. YOU LISTEN TO ME! I-"_

 _"_ _KURAMA, SHUT UP FOR TWO SECONDS! LET ME TALK, BAAKA!" Naruto shouted at the top of his voice. "I know Hinata, you don't."_

 _"_ _I-"_

 _"_ _LISTEN! I know if that I let go, Hinata will take off running to her room, and lock the door on me for hours before she'll decide what to do. If I do this, she can't escape unless she harms me with Gentle Fist. And Hinata wouldn't hurt me, no matter what."_

 _"_ _That's a good idea, but Hinata's big on her privacy too. She might use Gentle Fist… how about this? I'll transfer to Hinata's mind, and I'll talk to her and see what's going on. Maybe Hinata just doesn't want anyone to overhear and spread rumors."_

 _"_ _Good idea… but won't I pass out again?"_

 _"_ _You needn't worry. Once I go back to you, I'll summon some chakra from you so you won't go unconscious."  
"Okay. Thanks, Kurama."_

 _"_ _You're welcome."_ Kurama started to transfer himself to Hinata using some of his chakra.

 _I should use Gentle Fist…_ Hinata thought. _That way. I can-_

 _"_ _Hold on."_ A deep voice said. There was only are explanation… Naruto had let Kurama transfer to her. But why?

 _"_ _K-Kurama… is that you?"_

 _"_ _Yes, it's me, Hyu-Hinata."_

 _"_ _Wh-wh-why are y-you here?"_

 _"_ _I'm here to ask you what's causing you to run away from Naruto."_

 _"_ _Ar-are you going to tell Naruto?"_

 _"_ _Yes… why else would I be here?"_

 _"_ _B-b-b-b-"_

 _"_ _Hinata, look. Both Naruto and I tolerate the fact that you're shy, but it's not right to try to be someone else in front of your lover. Naruto loves you for who you are, not for acting like someone else. There's no reason to be shy anymore, because the only way Naruto would despise of you was if you murdered someone dear to him, which, knowing you, will never, ever, happen."_

 _"_ _Okay, Kurama, I'll tell Naruto, but I want to go to the comfort of my room first. I-if h-he's okay with s-staying there."_

 _"_ _I'm sure he'd be happy with that. Thank you, Hinata."_

 _"_ _No, thank YOU, Kurama. Without you. I might've not been able to summon the courage to talk to Naruto. I might've hurt him with Gentle Fist…"_

 _"_ _Well, farewell."_

 _"_ _Farewell!"_ Hinata said with a smile on her face, as Kurama transferred himself back to Naruto. Naruto had fallen onto the floor from losing most of the chakra that he normally held. All of a sudden, a great mass of chakra boosted him, and Naruto slowly opened his eyes. Kurama relayed all the info that Hinata gave him to Naruto. Hinata stood over Naruto, waiting for his reply. "Sure, I'm fine with that." He said. Naruto and Hinata both strolled to Hinata's room walked in, closed the door behind them, and sat on the edge of Hinata's bed. Hinata looked down at her feet in embarrassment, while Naruto looked at Hinata.

"So…?" He asked, desperately wanting to know what was wrong with Hinata. "I-I'm sorry for grabbing onto your arm earlier… I just really wanted to know what was wrong with you…" Now they were both looking at their bare feet.

Hinata looked at Naruto. "I-It's fine. I shouldn't have even tried to run away anyway."

"So, what was the problem anyway?" Naruto said with a welcoming smile. The smile that Hinata loved. The smile that hid so much sadness that only Naruto and Kurama were aware of. The smile that could convince anyone that Naruto was fine, even if he had so much confusion and worry behind it. But, of course, only Naruto knew about the sadness. He figured that he'd wait until he and Hinata had bonded more until he told her about it. Maybe now was the time? No, he'd wait a little longer.

"Well… I thought about what you- "

"Wait, that's what you worried about?"

"Yes, I was going to see if I'd tell Ino about it for advice."

"Oh, well, you don't have to worry about that."

"Wh-why?" Hinata thought about the possibilities. _Is he going to say 'because of this' and kiss me? Or something like that?_ Hinata couldn't help but blush.

"It wasn't me who did that; or at least, I didn't intend to do that. Kurama did it."

"R-r-r-r-really?!"

"Yeah… I meant to tell you that, but then so much happened, so…"

"Oh… Why would he do that?"

"Maybe for practice…"

"Practice? For who?"

"Let's just say it's a bijuu whose name means catnip and keep it at that, shall we?" Naruto said with a cute smirk. Yet another reason why Hinata loved Naruto. Those cute little expressions on his face he had at times…

X.A.N.A. had popped up again in front of the relieved couple, but dissipated right after… unwillingly.

"That was… weird." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Hinata agreed.

"Maybe they took him down."

"Well…"

"If we're right, which seems obvious, we should get some sleep."

"You're right. I didn't even realize how tired I was." Hinata yawned. She read the clock. It was 2 AM. Of course, they were tired.

"Well, good night then, Hinata." Naruto said.

"Good night, Naruto." The two kissed each other good night, and got ready for bed.

As Naruto got into bed, Hinata stepped into the room, blushing. "N-Naruto, is it o-okay i-if I-I sleep w-w-with y-you tonight?"

Naruto blushed madly. Thankfully, Naruto's bed was in a dark area, so Hinata couldn't see him well. "S-sure, H-Hinata."

Naruto woke up scared and sweaty. He had experienced what was most likely the worst nightmare he had ever had. He saw people walking up to Hinata with blowtorches, getting ready to burn her to death. She was struggling and yelling to get out, but she couldn't do anything. He couldn't move either. Someone set Hinata on fire, and she was screaming in peril. That was when Naruto woke up. As his mind wrenched itself to reality, Naruto remembered that Hinata should've been right next to him. He looked over. Surely, she was there. And awake. She was sitting up, and her hand was on Naruto's forehead.

"Naruto, are you awake?"

"Yeah."

Hinata immediately swept her hand off Naruto's forehead. "S-sorry." She stuttered. "I just felt heat and you were sweating, so…"

"I'm fine." Naruto said. "I just had a scary dream, that's all."

"What was it about?"

"There was a mob of people walking towards you with blowtorches. You were tied to some pole, and neither of us could move."

Hinata kissed Naruto on the cheek. "Well, at least that's not reality."

"Yeah."

The two held each one in the other's arms and slept peacefully for the night… and maybe a bit romantically, too.

A/N:

Okay, so the random chapter 30 in the chapter 29 was weird and unintended. I think I might've accidentally changed the number to 29 after I copied it from my Word Document (The chapters are all messed up on my Word Doc now). I'll try to change it. (There are also some other chapters that have that issue as well)


	31. Finally, a Normal(ish) day!

**Chapter 30: Finally, a Normal(ish) Day!**

Hinata was the first to wake up. She opened her eyes to use her just-woke-up vision, which was completely blurred out. Even though she couldn't see, her senses told her that she was kissing someone. But who was it? Hinata had completely forgotten about the night before, and the fact that she had slept with Naruto. She blinked a few times, and somehow made out a face… a light tan face with 'whiskers'. She didn't want to believe it was Naruto, but who else could it be? The eyes of this 'mystery person' opened to reveal a pair of light ocean blue irises. Hinata still couldn't believe it was Naruto, so Naruto was the first to realize he was kissing his to-be girlfriend. He pushed away as fast as he could, hoping Hinata wouldn't realize it was him and fainting. It was too late. Hinata's vision had cleared, and she had realized the man was Naruto just as he pulled away. Hinata's eyes had gone from a troubled look to completely closed. Hinata had fainted. Naruto didn't even bother shaking her awake, since he knew Hinata would only faint again if she had seen his face. Naruto got out of his bed, washed, and got dressed in the upstairs bathroom. He was then making his way downstairs to the kitchen when he heard a hard, stiff knock at the door. He rushed his way down the stars and speed walked to the door. He opened it. Outside was Sakura and Yumi. Sakura wore a rage-filled face, while Yumi bore a look that warned Naruto that Sakura was about to yell her head off. Just as Sakura opened her mouth to yell, Yumi cupped her hand over Sakura's mouth.

"Please, Sakura. I already told you not to go crazy." She said.

Sakura pulled back Yumi's hand from her mouth. "Fine, Yumi. But they went MISSING for goodness sake!"

"True, but still, they both know how to defend themselves perfectly well."

"It's not that! It's… it's…" Sakura wanted to say that… _lewd_ things could've gone on, but she knew that Naruto still acted too immature to be exposed to _that_ of all things. "Ugh, never mind. BUT STILL, NARU- MPHH!"

"Sakura, I said…" Yumi said with clenched teeth. She then lightened up and said, "What Sakura meant was that anything could've happened to you two… that and Sakura doesn't really trust you two being alone together for _some reason_ …"

Naruto knew perfectly well what Yumi meant, but he looked confused. Not because he was confused, but Naruto had become much better at hiding his true emotions as he had aged. Even Sakura, who had known Naruto for so long, would always be fooled. The only person he couldn't seem to hide his emotions around was Hinata. Maybe his affection towards her overpowered any other emotions, causing him to act only a select few ways around her. For example, he'd do anything for her, no matter what he had to risk. Hinata always (somehow) paid Naruto back, so he didn't have to worry about losing anything valuable to him because of his relationships.

"I... I guess that's understandable with you being you, Sakura." Naruto said.

"ME BEING ME?!" Sakura blared out with rage. Yumi didn't cover Sakura's mouth this time. She knew that there was no way to shut Sakura's big mouth up without harming her somehow, and that just might get her even more mad, if that was possible, which it probably was, but, obviously, no one wanted to test that. But the lest she could help Naruto with was asking her to calm down and slowly go through all the questions she had to ask through coolly. So, she did just that. "Sakura, please, we discussed this. Maybe if you calm down- "

"CALM DOWN?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO _CALM DOWN_ AFTER WHAT THIS IMBECELLE DID?!"

"B- But I didn't do anything!"

'OH, _SURE_ YOU DIDN'T DO ANY- "

"SAKURA! SHUT UP! LET NARUTO EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED!"

Sakura was surprised at Yumi's sudden outburst. She didn't know that Yumi could get so mad.

"I- I'm sorry, Naruto, Yumi. Proceed."

"Okay then… oh, hi, Hinata!" Yumi greeted. Hinata was just coming down the stairs after Sakura's loud yelling had woken her up. She walked to her place beside Naruto. "Ohaio, Sakura, Yumi!"

Sakura pushed Naruto to the side and stomped into the house.

"Manners, Sakura…" Yumi said.

"Sorry, but Hinata, did that imbecilic 'hero' do anything to you?"

Hinata blushed. "Wh-what d-do you m-mean?"

"You know, like…. _Stuff_."

"N-no…" Hinata was clearly lying, but Sakura's blind rage caused her to not realize so. Yumi could see the guilt ridden in Hinata's face, however. She decided that the better move may be to ask Naruto himself, for Hinata would have a 99% chance of fainting if she was exposed to the subject.

"Naruto, can you and I go upstairs and… _discuss_ a few things?" Yumi asked. Naruto knew what she meant. However, he could trust Yumi to not tell Sakura about the cruel tricks that Kurama played. They went upstairs into the living room area.

Yumi seized Naruto's jacket by the collar. Her teeth were tightly clenched. "What did you do to Hinata? Tell me. NOW."

"I- I didn't do anything! –"

"Yes you did, Naruto. I saw it on Hinata's face. NOW TELL ME."

"That's not what I meant! I meant that it wasn't me! It was Kurama!"

"Kurama? Really? Is that the _best_ you can do?"

"I'm not lying!"

"Oh, really? Then how exactly could Kurama do it?"

"He possessed me!"

"Psh, yeah right, Naruto. Now tell me what actually went on."

"It's the truth!"

"Well then, tell him to possess you now."

"Alright then, give me one second."

Naruto faded into his mental image in front of Kurama.

"KURAMA, YOU'D BETTER…"

"Alright, alright! I didn't know that a little trick could cause that much conflict."

"A LITTLE TRICK?!"

"Fine, fine! Sure, I- never mind."

Kurama possessed Naruto. Naruto's whiskers had gotten a bit thicker, and a black ring formed around Naruto's eyes.

"W-wow… you weren't lying…"

"You're? It's Kurama here, not Naruto."

"Oh… ok _Kurama_ , what did you do to Hinata then?"

"I... Uhh… well I…" Kurama explained all that he had done to Hinata while Naruto was in his unconscious state… and what had happened afterwards.

"Why would you do that? You don't have any affection towards her, do you? Her being a _human_?" Yumi asked.

"No, no. Not Hinata, but another Bijuu…"

"There… there's multiple Bijuu?"

"Yes, there is… but I'll let Naruto explain it to you." Kurama stopped possessing Naruto. All signs of Kurama's presence dissipated, as Naruto returned to the controls of his own body.

"Hello again!"

" Naruto… you can do that?"

"Yep. I told you, I wasn't lying. Kurama can take control of me whenever he feels the need, but he never gets full control unless it's desperate."

"So what's this about multiple Bijuu?"

"Looks like I'll have to tell you the entire of the shinobi? Won't I?"

"If that's what's required, then I guess it's a yes."

Sakura and Hinata walked into the living room area to see Naruto and Yumi sitting across from each other, smiling.

"Why are you two so happy?" Sakura asked.

Naruto turned his head to the girls. "Looks like we'll have to give Yumi a history lesson. You two might have to sit down for this… and possibly help if you feel like it."

"Sure, why not?" Sakura said as the two sat down in one of the couches. "Where do we start?"

"The beginning of the shinobi era." Naruto said. For some reason, he was exited to _teach_ of all things for once. Maybe storytelling could be one of his fortes.

"It all started a long, long time ago…" Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata explained the story of the shinobi era, the Kaguya, the Bijuu, Hagaromo and Hamura, and everything else that was tied in the elemental nations' history. (A/N: I didn't want to spoil anything… I mean, I just said the names!)

"That makes _so much_ more sense now!" Yumi said.

"Yeah, doesn't it?" Sakura said with an intelligent smirk on her face.

"Well… now what?" Naruto asked.

"Hm… Should we go meet up with the other guys, wherever they are?" Yumi suggested.

"Sure, why not? But where could they be?" Naruto said.

"Maybe at the hotels?" Sakura said.

"What about the 'scanners'?" Yumi said.

"Well, we don't want to miss them, wherever they are." Naruto said, thinking about his cousin, Aelita.

"True… we'll have to split up then." Yumi said.

"Yumi, can I talk to you for a moment… downstairs?" Sakura asked.

"Umm… sure?"

Sakura and Yumi went downstairs and stood next to the staircase.

"What is _wrong_ with you? Letting Naruto and Hinata pair up and go _anywhere_ like that?" Sakura asked, thinking that Yumi was out of her mind.

"Nothing's wrong with me. And why not? Naruto didn't do anything, you saw that! You heard it from _Hinata_!"

"I know, I know! But still… It could be just that one time…"

"Sakura! Please! You have to learn how to trust Naruto! He knows better than that! He told me himself!"

"Words don't say everything."

"You have got to trust him! If you can trust Sasuke, you can trust Naruto!"

"I mean… it's just…"

"How about this; we'll hold a bet. If Naruto does anything to Hinata during the trip, I lose, and the two won't be permitted to be alone with each other anymore. If they don't do anything, they can stay together. How about that?"

"Okay… I guess."

Naruto and Hinata both overheard the conversation. "Do they really not trust us to the point where they have to bet on it?" Naruto said, hinted with a little bit of the sadness that he felt back in the day when everyone thought of him as a piece of garbage; who thought of him as the person who would end Konoha's reign. And yet, he didn't end the reign; he was in fact the savior of it.

"I guess so… Naruto, why do you seem so sad?"

"It… It's nothing that you should worry about, Hinata… I would rather not get you involved in my thoughts now, I mean it in the politest way possible. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Naruto."

Sakura and Yumi came back upstairs. Naruto seemed to brighten up at their arrival, though he still felt the same inside. Hinata could feel his sadness.

"Alright then," Yumi said. "We'll split into pairs of two. Naruto, Hinata, you two go to the trees. Me and Sakura will go to the hotel rooms. Okay?"

"Okay." Both Naruto and Hinata said.

"But- "Sakura tried to complain about them going to the trees, but Yumi turned her head to Sakura and gave her a few eye daggers so that she would shut up.

"Well, we should get going then, shouldn't we?" Naruto said, rising from his seat.

"Yeah, we should." Yumi agreed, hoping that Sakura would fuss again so that she would have to give her another demonic look. Odd was enough, to be honest.

Hinata rose from her seat, and the group of four went out to the streets of Konoha and split up. Yumi and Sakura headed towards the Konoha apartments (some of the apartment buildings had now been transferred into hotel buildings), while Naruto and Hinata strolled through the roads and stores to the Konoha forest.

The two approached the tree scanners. They both sat down at a normal tree near the circle of scanners.

"How long is it gonna take them?" Naruto said after a few minutes. Though he had matured a bit, he was still impatient.

"Have some patience, Naruto. They could come here any minute." Hinata said in a calm, quiet, angelic voice.

Meanwhile, at the hotels, Sakura and Yumi weren't having much luck either. They entered Yumi and Aelita's room to find no one there. Odd and Ulrich's room had been empty as well.

"They've _got_ to be at the towers," Yumi said. "We circled the entire village trying to find the hotels in the first place."

"We should go to the forest then." Sakura said. Sakura and Yumi exited the apartment/hotel building and were off to the Konoha forest. They spotted Naruto and Hinata sitting at the foot of a tree, waiting for the Lyoko team and Sasuke to emerge from the trees like dryads (A/N: Yes, I meant dryads, I looked it up, so it's right). They walked up to the tree and peed out from the side, looking down at Naruto and Hinata.

"Hello!" Yumi greeted.

Both Naruto and Hinata look up towards the canopy of the forest to see Sakura and Yumi's faces staring straight at them.

"Oh, hello." Naruto said. If Yumi and Sakura were there, and they weren't saying that the others were at the hotels, then the others must be on Lyoko still.

"Well, what were you two talking about?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked down to the grassy floor of the forest. "It… It's some of my personal business. Nothing you need to really worry about…"

"Then why were you talking to Hinata about it?" Sakura asked, a bit mad that she wasn't allowed to know Naruto's business (when he was her teammate).

"Because she sort of already knew about it, unlike you, Sakura."

"How?" Sakura asked. How could Hinata know something about Naruto that _she, Naruto's teammate_ , didn't know?

"Be-because…" Hinata trailed off. She didn't want Sakura knowing that she had 'stalked' Naruto back in the day.

"Sakura, if it's their business, it's their business. Deal with it." Yumi said. (A/N: ROASTEEEDDDD)

"Yeah, I guess that's true. I'll leave you two alone with your business then."

"Thanks, Sakura." Naruto said.

"Hey, guys!" Odd's cheesy voice said.

A/N:

I caught up with my pre done chapters... it'll take a while to get the next one up. But school out, so I have more time!


	32. They're Back!

**Chapter 31: They're Back!**

The group of four near the tree look towards the tree scanners to see Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, Shikamaru, and Sasuke standing in front of them.

"Hey! You guys are back!" Yumi said gladly.

"What took you all so long?" Sakura asked. "It's been an _entire day_!"

"Please forgive us." Aelita said. "Jeremie got a bit shocked with Sasuke's power and wanted to test how strong he was."

"Sasuke being Sasuke, he beat every obstacle that Jeremie threw at him." Shikamaru said.

"How did you get so strong?!" Odd asked with great awe towards Sasuke. "That looked like nothing to you! Even the Scyphozoa seemed easy for you! And those decoys had the power of X.A.N.A.'s actual monsters!"

"Looks like Odd found yet another person who's better than him." Ulrich said with a smirk.

"Ulrich! This is different!"

"How different? You find a new idol about every other week. If it's not another idol, it's Samantha." The Lyoko Warriors laughed. It was true. Odd would either fangirl about a new idol of his or Samantha.

"Who's Samantha?" Naruto asked.

"This girl in our world that Odd likes. To be honest, she's probably no different than the million other girls Odd liked." Yumi said. There was even more laughing.

"Gu-uys! She is different! Not like the so-said million other girls!" Odd said, blushing.

"Have you ever asked yourself how, Odd?" Aelita said, knowing Odd's answer already.

"Well… no… but still!" Odd said.

"What point do you have without any evidence?" Aelita said. She knew that Odd wouldn't have any comeback to her cunning remark. "Oh, who am I fooling? It's not like you even bother to listen in class anyway. You'd rather spend your time drawing her!"

Now everyone was dying of laughter.

"It's not like _you_ listen in class!" Odd said.

"The reason I don't listen in class is because my dad taught me everything I needed to know. The reason you don't listen in class is because you'd rather focus on your status with your _million girlfriends_. Odd the dense bachelor. I can see it now."

"My dad did this, my dad did that! Stop it with that, why don't you?" Odd was mad.

"It's not like she's bragging. It's the truth. Her father pretty much taught her everything she needed to know, Odd." Yumi said. "You can't be mad at her for that. You might as well be mad at the guy who even got us to know each other then."

"WELL THEN, I AM!" Odd yelled.

"Dude, chill!" Naruto said.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CHILL WHEN ALL YOU GUYS CAN DO IS LAUGH AND MAKE FUN OF ME?!"

"Odd, I'm sorry, it's just that I thought we could make fun of each other… since you always seem to do that, I thought it'd be fine."

"Odd, seriously, if you always make fun of me, you shouldn't be mad at us." Ulrich said.

"True… but still… I don't tease you about Yumi all the time!" Odd said.

"Odd, if there's anything that you tease me and Ulrich about, it's shipping us." Yumi said. "There's no way you can deny that."

"T-true… but… never mind then I guess…"

"Well then, what did you guys have to face on Lyoko?" Sakura asked.

"Let's see… we had a few megatanks, a swarm of hornets, and a group of Bloks. That's it." Odd said.

"You make it sound easy for them. After your scrambling, around with laser arrows, you shouldn't really take that tone." Sasuke said. "Ulrich and I were the ones who took down most of the swarm."

"Why do you all have to be so much better than me?" Odd asked. Sasuke had told the truth. He had only defeated a Hornet and a Megatank.

"You need more practice, Odd. You're infallible when dodging with your overboard, but you're not really good at anything else." Aelita said. "But your dodging skills did come in use when I didn't have my energy fields. You get some glory there."

"But it's not like we're gonna get someone who doesn't have any attacks anymore!" Odd said. He knew that he wouldn't have to help the "Elemental ninja" (He was going to call them that until he could find a better name…), and Aelita wasn't defenseless anymore, so he was of no use now.

"Odd, if you want to get better like us, you're gonna have to train." Ulrich said.

"Yeah, that's what I did to get better… that's also how I master my Shadow Clones!" Naruto said as he demonstrated by creating enough clones to surround the group.

"Woah… that's cool dude!" Odd said, fascinated by the scene. "It's like that one movie… Ultima 24!" (A/N: I looked it up, I wanted to include Ultima in it, so I looked for a number that wouldn't make it seem like I was stealing a game. Also, it turns out that Ultima is its own game series…)

"Ultima 24? That's such an old series. I thought you always looked out for new releases." Ulrich said. He had watched the Ultima movies when he was a child.

"I got into some old movies recently after I found the disc set at the game store. I decided to watch it because I couldn't find the new Omega game..."

"What's a moo-vie?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, right. I forgot that you guys didn't have modern tech here." Odd said. "A movie is basically a story put into video. Video is the thing you get when you record something with a camera. Movies are mainly for entertainment, but there's different kinds. It can go from scary ones to silly kid's ones."

"Oh… okay…" Sakura said, alienated by all this "modern technology" stuff.

"You'll understand when you get to our world. Jeremie and I both know a lot about tech, but you'll need to see it to understand it."

"Whelp… What now?" Naruto asked after a few moments of silence.

"To be honest, I'd like to go back onto Lyoko and fight some of X.A.N.A.'s actual monsters." Sakura said.

"You're going to have to wait until X.A.N.A. rears its ugly head again… I'd never thought I'd say this, but a X.A.N.A. attack might be able to benefit us if calming your urge to fight it is a good thing." Aelita said.

"But a X.A.N.A. attack is probably gonna cause more bad than good, so…." Naruto said. After Hinata had been hurt so much, the last thing he wanted was another X.A.N.A. attack causing more harm to others.

"Wait… doesn't Jeremie have those monster prototypes he made to help us train in case something happened?" Yumi asked. "He talked about at lunch a few weeks after we shut off the supercomputer, saying that if X.A.N.A. was reincarnated we would have a way to polish our skills…"

"Oh yeah!" Aelita said. "That means that we can go back to Lyoko and you can fight some monsters! They're not X.A.N.A.'s, but they look the same and they have the same amount of strength!"

"Aelita, Jeremie never told us that… how do you know so much?" Ulrich asked.

"Me and Jeremie kind of snuck back to the factory to see if X.A.N.A. left anything dangerous behind, and he said I should try it out… even if there wasn't any activity now, there could've been later, and he wanted to make sure that the monsters were on par with X.A.N.A.'s, so if we ever needed it, it would be the equivalent of fighting a load of X.A.N.A.'s creatures." Aelita said with a guilty look on her face.

"When did you guys go? You didn't miss any classes after we shut the supercomputer down, did you?" Odd asked.

"We went the night after we told you."

"Ooooo, sounds like it was a _pretty good evening_ , if you know what I mean…" Odd said with a smirk on his face.

Yumi slapped Odd… hard. So hard that he fell, his back on the fresh grass. "You're lucky I only had half a mind to knock you out completely."

Everyone laughed. "Maybe you should've gone all the way." Aelita said.

"Want the honors? He mocked you." Yumi said.

"No, go ahead. You got him first anyway." Aelita said.

Yumi slapped Odd twice as hard as she did before. "OW! Ulrich, help me! Please! You're on good terms with Yumi, right? Help!" Odd pleaded.

"Nah, it's your problem, not mine. I don't wanna get slapped like that, and if you keep up your fangirl acts, I might ask Yumi to slap you again, since I'm on 'such good terms' with her." Ulrich said. To be honest, Odd deserved it.

"Please, Yumi, I get it, I get it!" Odd said in pain.

"Get what? The fact that you deserve a slap?" Yumi asked.

"No! Well, yes, but I get that I'll get a slap whenever I act out of hand!" Odd said, vowing to himself that he would probably never do that again.

"And you better believe it." Yumi said, offering Odd her hand. Odd gladly accepted it, and she helped him up. Odd now had crimson red slap marks on both sides on his face.

"Well… are we all going to Lyoko then?" Aelita asked.

"I guess so…" Ulrich said.

"I'll go tell Kakashi Sensei that we went to Lyoko, just in case he wonders where we are." Sasuke said. "I'll go on Lyoko later."

"Alright then." Aelita said. Just as Sasuke left to the trees, Naruto asked, "Who's going first?"

"I will." Practically everyone said.

"Well, we have a dilemma here, don't we?" Aelita said.

"We should do ladies first… so… Sakura, Yumi, Aelita, and Hinata… and then another person." Ulrich said.

"I'll go." Odd said.

"Alright then. When the scanners open, you guys can go in." Aelita said.

"We know." Naruto said.

Aelita, Hinata, Sakura, Yumi, and Odd went into their scanners. The wooden sliding doors closed. After a few seconds, the scanners opened again. Naruto, Ulrich, Shikamaru, and Sasuke (Sasuke had returned after Kakashi gave them an all clear) stepped into the scanners. Everyone had been sent to Lyoko.

A/N:

And I'm back too.


	33. Training

**Chapter 32: Training**

Naruto, Sasuke, Ulrich, and Shikamaru virtualized onto Lyoko.

"Alright… everyone's here. Jeremie, are you there?" Aelita asked.

"Yup." Jeremie said.

"Hello! These guys wanna train a little with those monster prototypes we made… can you program some?" Aelita said.

"Sure… but won't they need vehicles and stuff?" Jeremie asked.

"Right… hmm… can any of you fly?" Aelita asked.

"I can." Both Naruto and Sasuke said. They levitated.

"Well, that's nice. So can I." Aelita said, activating her angel wings and ascending into the sky. "The rest of you are gonna need vehicles to get around then. You might have your ninja jumping, but that not might work so well on flat ground."

"True…" Shikamaru said.

"Well, we might just have to remodel the overwing, the overboard, and the overbike then… unless we make some sort of car." Jeremie said. "Shikamaru, Hinata, do you want scooters, flying boards, or motorcycles?"

"I think Hinata would be best with a overwing, Jeremie. The scooter." Yumi said.

"Yeah, I'll use that." Hinata said.

"Hmmm… I'll have an overbike… that's the motorcycle, right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yup, that's right." Jeremie said. "Well, I'll have to spend a bit remodeling, but I'll program the original vehicles so you can have a quick test run with them." He coded up the overwing, the overbike, and the overboard. "Odd, you can have a quick joyride if you want."

"Odd, you'd better not brag if you remember what we discussed earlier." Yumi said.

"Okay, okay!" Odd said.

"What deal did you make?" Jeremie asked.

"One that involves a physical punishment for Odd from Yumi, that's all you really need to know." Ulrich said.

"I see… alright then." Jeremie said.

The vehicles materialized in front of the group. Yumi went over to the overbike, Odd went and climbed onto his overboard, and Ulrich walked over to his overbike.

As Odd went off on his overboard, Hinata and Shikamaru walked over to the vehicles. Hinata climbed onto the overwing, and slowly turned the grips forward to ascend, and then slowly pulled the grips back to do a loop. She then pushed the grips forward to go straight, and gradually slowed down to a stop.

"Wow, you're already pretty good at this, aren't you?" Yumi said. Hinata smiled. Jeremie was right. Having a vehicle was easy. Just then, a lavender purple overwing materialized in front of them.

"That's your overwing, Hinata." Jeremie said.

"Thank you, Jeremie." Hinata said.

"No problem!"

Hinata got off Yumi's overwing and got onto hers. Yumi got onto her overwing, and both flied up to Aelita, Naruto, and Sasuke.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru was drifting on the overbike. He didn't need any pointers from Ulrich. The minute the overbike materialized in front of him, Shikamaru lazily walked over and climbed on. The overbike seemed to be perfect for Shikamaru.

"I'm surprised that you were able to latch on so fast." Ulrich said.

Shikamaru drifted to a stop in front of Ulrich. "And why do you say that?"

"Because Jeremie was terrible at it."

"HEY!" Jeremie yelled. "I WASN'T THAT BAD! PLUS, HOW DO YOU KNOW?!"

"Remember that one time you came on Lyoko? You literally couldn't do _anything_. The minute you saw a kankrelat (A/N: Yes, I did spell 'kankrelat' correctly, I looked it up), you'd run. You couldn't ride _any_ vehicles. You needed wings. Come on, Aelita can do two, maybe three if she ever tried the overbike, and you can't do any?"

"Yumi, please tell me that Odd's deal goes for Ulrich too?" Jeremie pleaded.

"Nope, unless it's ABSOLOUTELY necessary." Yumi said.

"Darn it. How am I gonna punish him now?" Jeremie said.

"Hey, just because I said 'absolutely necessary' doesn't mean that I'll never. I'll do my side of the deal when we get back to Konoha." Yumi said, glancing at Ulrich.

"How 'bout we just do a good old Pencak Silat match when we get back instead of a beat down?" Ulrich asked. "I haven't trained since the week before we went back on Lyoko."

"Alright then," Yumi said, "you're gonna get pretty beat up anyway."

"Psh, yeah right."

"Well then, should we get the prototypes materialized before Ulrich becomes one?" Aelita said.

"Why? I think he would make a pretty good fighting dummy." Yumi said.

"Why fight him here rather than the real world where he'll actually feel the pain?" Aelita said. "You want to knock some sense into him, don't you?"

"Like that's actually gonna happen." Ulrich said. "Unlike Odd, I've got some experience fighting against Yumi."  
"You mean the 'yelling at each other because you're mad at each other but then you get back together because you love each other' kind of fighting?" Odd said with a smirk because he was _finally_ able to get at Ulrich.

"Odd, I swear, one day I'm gonna kill you." Ulrich said, looking at Odd with daggers for eyes.

"You can try, but you'll NEVER get me. I've been waiting for years." Odd said, only agitating Ulrich even more.

Ulrich still managed to keep his cool. "Maybe it's because I never tried."

"Why? Because you're scared? Oh, poor little Ulrich can't even get the courage to fight a cat?"

"First, you just mocked yourself, and second, maybe it's because it's worth nothing to waste my power on you. Plus, Yumi always gets you before I do, that lucky duck." Ulrich looked at Yumi, smiling.

"Oh, Ulrich darling, I'm just SO flattered by your compliment." Yumi said, catching on. "But I'll let you get a nag at him anytime if you ask." Yumi said.

"Oh, why thank you, _darling_." Ulrich said. "I love you _so_ much."

"Alright! Enough of the chitchat! You can tease each other all you want when you get back, let's just get this done." Jeremie said.

"But Jeremie- "Odd whined.

"Odd, you're already digging your own grave. You should be thanking me because I'm saving you. Even if I really want to keep this up, the people from Konoha probably have no idea-"

"Jeremie, I agree with Odd. Plus, it was getting good too!" Naruto said.

"Psh, I was having fun too." Ulrich said.

"Whelp, you can have all the fun later. Or maybe not, because X.A.N.A. might attack us and we won't be able to defend ourselves. Plus, have a little patience. It'll also give you some time to think of better ways to tease each other." Jeremie said. "I hate to be the party pooper, but that's some real potential right there."

"True, true." Yumi said.

"Well… Shikamaru, there's your overbike." Jeremie said as a dark green overbike materialized in front of them.

"Thanks Jeremie." Shikamaru said as he dismounted Ulrich overbike and climbed onto his. Ulrich got back on his overbike, and he and Shikamaru flew up to the rest of the group.

"What are we fighting first?" Aelita asked.

"Kankrelats, I guess. They're the first, then Blocks, Krabs, and then…" Jeremie kept on going with the monsters they'd fight. When he finished, five kankrelats materialized.

"Jeremie, those are yours, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yup. You have to hit those little targets on them, which we call eyes of X.A.N.A., or X.A.N.A.'s logo." Jeremie said.

"Easy enough." Naruto said, throwing a few shurikens and knocking out 3 of the kankrelats. Sakura then chucked a few more shurikens and knocked out the other two.

"Wow… that's really good for a beginner." Odd said.

"We're not beginners, remember? We've fought things like these in our world… it's not the same as yours." Naruto said.

"Oh, right… then why did you need to practice?" Aelita asked.

"Well, we didn't really need to practice, we just needed to see what X.A.N.A.'s monsters looked like and whether we needed to keep something in mind when fighting them or not." Sakura said.

"Well, if you only need to know what they look like, then I could just program models. That way, I won't take up as much memory programming them." Jeremie said. "It would be best to save space because I still need to find or make some more memory cards in case we run out of memory all together."

"That'll probably be best then. Well, Jeremie, program them all left to right, weakest to strongest. And we're counting the Kolossus too." Aelita said. When she finished speaking, nine monsters appeared in a row. There was a Kankrelat, a Blok, a Hornet, a Creeper, a Krab, a Tarantula, a Manta, a Scyphozoa, and finally, a Kolossus.

"That last one looks huge." Naruto said in awe of X.A.N.A.'s beast.

"We'll get to how to beat that one later, but for now, we'll go left to right. Right here is a Kankrelat." Aelita gestured to the Kankrelat. "If you don't hit it in 20 seconds, it'll start shooting lasers at you that you should dodge, and to 'kill' it (none of the monsters truly die on Lyoko), you have to hit its eye. If one of its lasers hit you, you'll lose Life Points. The amount of life points you lose is based on where it hits you. If you lose all your Life Points, you'll be devirtualized off Lyoko and back to Konoha, which means we'll lose some chance of stopping X.A.N.A. Also, Kankrelats often come in groups of five. Got that?"

"I think so, yeah." Sakura said. Naruto and Hinata nodded their heads in agreement.

"You're doing better than we did, that's a good sign." Yumi said.

"Alright." Aelita said, moving onto the Blok. "This is a Blok. Bloks have four eyes. Each eye has a different power. Two shoot lasers in different forms, while two shoot ice. Ice takes away life points while also making you freeze in place, so you should be careful around it. Like the Kankrelat, you can shoot or wound the eye to 'kill' it. You can also stab the top to get it too." Aelita moved over to the Hornet, and starting explaining its attacks. She then went on to explain every other monster and its attacks, and then she got to the Kolossus.

"And finally, X.A.N.A.'s best monster; the Kolossus. If you don't have any special powers, he can get you in one hit. The Kolossus has two eyes that you need to hit, and you need to hit them within about 10 minutes of each other, or he'll repair himself and become just as strong as before. One is on his blade hand (which you can jump on if he swipes at you), and the other is his face, connected to those… tentacles, I guess." Aelita said. "He can stomp you too. Funny thing is, when you hit both targets, he just falls… it takes a while for him to devirtualize due to how big he is. Well, that's every monster on Lyoko, and how to defeat them too. Any questions go to the other guys, I'm tired."

"Good job, Aelita." Jeremie said.

"Thanks." Aelita said, panting. "That was a lot of stuff to remember."

"Well then… should we go back?" Naruto asked.

"Probably, Kakashi said we only had today, so…" Sasuke said.

"Well then, we should get going. It's most likely evening by now." Ulrich said.

"Alright… I have to do five at a time, right?" Jeremie said.

"Yup, there's five scanners." Sakura said.

"Alright…

 _DEVIRTUALIZE; ULRICH!_

 _DEVIRTUALIZE; ODD!_

 _DEVIRTUALIZE; NARUTO!_

 _DEVIRTUALIZE; AELITA!_

 _DEVIRTUALIZE; SAKURA!"_

Each of the five disappeared in blue flakes as Jeremie pressed the key to devirtualize them. After a minute or two, Jeremie devirtualized the rest.

 _DEVIRTUALIZE; SASUKE!_

 _DEVIRTUALIZE; YUMI!_

 _DEVIRTUALIZE; SHIKAMARU!_

 _DEVIRTUALIZE; HINATA!_

And the rest disappeared in those same blue flakes.

A/N:

Hello again! I added a line with 'A/N' so that you wouldn't get confused with what was author's notes and what wasn't. You're welcome!


	34. In Memory

**Chapter 33: In Memory…**

The four stepped off the scanners in Konoha. Ulrich was right, the sun had just gone down.

"Well, Yumi, our Pencak Silat match where I'm supposed to get beat up?" Ulrich said, crossing his arms and smiling.

"Look, Ulrich, I only said I would beat you up to make Jeremie happy. It's Odd's deal, not yours." Yumi said.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Odd whined. "I WAS SO EXCITED TOO!"

"You didn't let me finish, Odd. Even then, if you want to have a match, we can do it tomorrow morning. I don't know if this is the prime time for sparring, especially when we need rest." Yumi said, smiling back at Ulrich.

"YES!" Odd said.

"Odd, notice how Yumi said it's _your_ deal. You might still get hurt here if you keep going." Ulrich said.

"Oh, right." Odd said. "Well, will you spar tomorrow?"

"You know, wouldn't it be better to spar with our people? You'd get more practice in fighting with your bare hands that way." Shikamaru said.

"You have a good point there." Aelita said.

"Well then, if we're gonna spar tomorrow, we need our sleep. We should be heading to our homes now." Naruto said.

"Well, I have to go tell Kakashi that we came back." Sasuke said. "Then I'm going home."

"I-I'll go with you!" Sakura said.

"Won't your parents worry about you?" Sasuke asked.

"No, it only just turned dusk. Plus, our homes are near each other, so I'll be able to get home quickly." Sakura said. Sakura wanted to spend as much time as she could with Sasuke. Sasuke was only going to stay for the time they would have Lyoko around, and then he'd continue his independent journey to repair his sins… which would probably last for a few years if nothing else major had gone on.

"Alright then… let's go." Sasuke said, and he and Sakura took off.

"Speaking of parents, don't you guys have parents? I'd assume that they'd be worried sick about you." Naruto said.

"Jeremie had a time freeze program that he put on before we left… we might have to go to our world soon." Yumi said. "We don't know how much longer it'll last."

"Jeremie and I tested the program that one night too." Aelita said, referring to the day where she and Jeremie programmed the monster prototypes.

"How long did it last?" Odd asked.

"A week… we sort of skipped through it. That was another reason we waited till everyone went to sleep."

"How long has it been?" Ulrich asked.

"Five days." Yumi answered.

"Can't Jeremie extend the program?" Shikamaru asked.

"He can, but it's too risky. Jeremie could mess up the code any time, and that wouldn't be too good on us." Aelita said. "We might have to leave you guys back here until you can come."

"That's true..." Naruto said.

"Guys, can we wait until tomorrow to talk about this? I'm pretty pooped right now." Odd said.

"I agree. We should all get our rest before we make any big decisions." Yumi said.

"That's true." Aelita said. "Let's go then." The Lyoko warriors went off back to their hotel.

"Whelp, I need my sleep. See ya tomorrow." Shikamaru said, and he took off as well.

"Hinata, come on. We should get going too." Hinata snapped out of the trance she was in. "R-right."

As the two were going home, Naruto asked, "What's on your mind?"

"What do you mean?" Hinata replied.

"You were zoned out… that doesn't happen often with you."  
"How could you tell?"

"I can tell by your face. You were staring off to the floor… isn't it obvious?"

"Was it really?"

"For me, yes."

"Well… I was wondering that if your mother and Aelita's mother came out as ghosts on Lyoko, does that mean… does that mean that my mother's ghost could too?"

"Wait… since when was your mother dead?!"

"Since I was seven. And I didn't know until I was thirteen."

"And you didn't tell anyone?!"

"Well… yes. I was too shy to talk around you, and… I couldn't really summon the courage to talk about her either."

"I know that feeling…"

"You do? But you've- "

"I did meet my parents. Not in the flesh and blood, but their spirits. I've met them. I think we should talk more inside." Naruto said, facing the house.

The two were sitting on Naruto's bed, looking at the floor. "Hinata… don't always believe what I say in the public. I did meet my parents."

"But then… why didn't you tell the others?" Hinata asked.

"Because… because they'd probably be all over me, and since I met my mother during the war, it would only burden them more. Plus, it wasn't a problem, it was more of a miracle, so there wouldn't be any point in adding that to the bowl."

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"That's another reason I like- no, love you so much."

"What?" Naruto said, looking at Hinata, blushing.

"You always know what's best for the people you care about."

Naruto smiled. "I was born with that."

"Of course you were… how else would you be so good at it?"

There were a few moments of silence. Then Hinata said, "I'm sorry to ruin the mood, but… I feel like I need to tell you about my mother."

"If it makes you uncomfortable you don't have to talk about it, Hinata. You can always tell me later, y'know…"

"I don't feel like I can. It's been hurting me for the longest time… I feel like telling someone close to me would be the best thing to do about it…"

"And I was the first one that popped into your mind. Well, if you insist… I'll be here to comfort you if you need it anyway."

"Alright… well, my mother was kidnapped… and she was pregnant."

"With you?"

"No, she wasn't kidnapped for that long… it was Hanabi."

"How old were you then?"

"Six. She was kidnapped the day before my birthday, and was put up for a ransom. Either I was to be killed with Hanabi (who they would force out), or they would kill my mother… with Hanabi in her."

"How could they?!"

"They knew that Hanabi and I were the heirs to the Hyuga."

"And why does that matter?!"

"I don't know," Hinata started to tear up. "They were heartless people. We went to them in April… and we got to see my mother, telling them that we were deciding what to do. And she… she…" Hinata started crying.

"Hinata… you don't have to keep going…"

"Yes, I do." Hinata managed to choke out. "She had given birth to Hanabi… she handed Hanabi to me, saying, 'Take care of her… and remember, I will always love you…', she talked to my father… my father had the saddest look on his face…" She buried her face into Naruto's chest.

"Hinata…." Naruto had no idea what to say. He just kept stroking Hinata's hair, as if that was any help to her.

"E-every time I asked father where mother is, he would say 'I'm not sure, but she'll come back sometime…'. Eventually, I thought about it, and I had a flashback to when my parents were talking… since I could comprehend more words then, I-I f-found out that she had made Hanabi a premature baby behind the guards' backs… j-just to save her…"

"Your mother was a strong woman."

"Huh?"

"I remember my mother telling me that she couldn't stop screaming in pain when she gave birth to me." Naruto said, cracking a weak smile. "your mother probably didn't make a sound, mind you she had no one to help her _and_ she was giving birth to a premature baby."

Hinata gave Naruto a small smile. "I guess I never saw it that way…"

"My father was scared too, he kept asking the Hokage's wife if she was okay, and when I finally got delivered, my father was so fast to check on me that the Hokage's wife slapped him and said that the mother had to see me first."

Hinata started to laugh a little. "Wasn't your mom the one that always liked to beat up the boys?"

"Yeah... wait, how did you know?!"

"My father always told Hanabi and I about your mother, 'the Yonkage's power-rich wife', like she was the world's greatest legend…"

"I mean, she was a legend to me… she told me that my father always used to watch her from a tree… remind you of anyone?" Naruto cracked a bigger smile.

"Of course." Hinata said, smiling and remembering the times when she would hide behind a tree to watch Naruto train.

"Look, I did it again!"

"Did what again?"

"I made you happy in one of your darkest hours again, that's what!"

"Naruto, you _always_ do that for me. And for that, I'd like to thank you with something."

"What kind of something?"

"Just close your eyes."

"Alright then." Naruto shut his eyes lightly. Hinata pulled his head to her and put her lips on his. Naruto opened his eyes in panic at first, but then closed them again. He was fine with what was going on… until-

"HA! WE CAUGHT YOU!" Said Konohamaru and Hanabi as they jumped through Naruto's window, which they managed to open with a crowbar.

"WHAT THE?!" Naruto exclaimed as Hinata blushed bright red and fainted right into Naruto's arms.

"I FINALLY CAUGHT YOU, NARUTO NII~SAN!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

Naruto took a deep breath. He looked angry. "Konohamaru, Hanabi, what are you doing here?" He said through clenched teeth.

"We decided to spy on you and onii~san!" Hanabi said.

"And why?"

"Well… because… we… we thought it would be fun…nii~san…" Konohamaru said.

"Alright, let me ask you this; How would you feel if Hinata and I spied on you two, huh?"

Both Konohamaru and Hanabi blushed. "W-WHY WOULD Y-YOU D-DO THAT- W-WELL _MEEP!_ "

"And why do you think how Hinata and I would react would be any different?"

"W-well… I-I g-g-guess w-we d-didn't th-think that th-through." Hanabi stuttered.

Naruto laid Hinata on his bed, got off, and quietly walked over to the two preteens with an angry demeanor. He then sat on his knees right in front of them. "Now do you realize how much trouble you're in?"

"Y-yes, nii~san." Konohamaru said.

"Hanabi, you said your father was on a supply mission, right?"

"R-right." Hanabi said.

"When does he come back?"

"Three days." Hanabi said.

"Your big sister is probably going to tell your father, and he'll take care of your punishment. As for you, little bro- "

"Please, nii~san! Please spare me!"

"Sorry, but not today, Konohamaru. Hanabi, you can go back to your house. Go."

"Yes, sir!" Hanabi said, jumping out the window. Naruto closed it behind her. "Good, at least you didn't break it." He walked back over to Konohamaru calmly.

"Don't worry, I'll spare you this time around." Naruto said quietly, his hand on Konohamaru's shoulder. "It's just that what we were talking about could've seriously hurt Hanabi."

"How much?"

"Let me ask you little bro, how much would it hurt you to see Hanabi bawling about something you couldn't even understand? Be honest with me here, no one here will shame you."

"Well, if I were to be honest… it would hurt me a lot."

"What Hinata and I were talking about would've broken her to that degree."

"Really?!"

"Yes, really. Even Hinata couldn't stand talking about it."

"Then, why was she?"

"She felt that telling me would help herself… I just hope it did."

"You really like her, don't you, nii~san?"

"Not like. Konohamaru, don't tell Hanabi this, please. I don't like Hinata… I love her."

"That's a pretty strong word…Naruto nii~san, are you sure about that?"

"I'm sure, Konohamaru, I'm sure."

"Nii~san, can I ask you something?

"Yeah, sure."

"How does it feel to like someone, and how does it feel to love someone?"

"Well… liking someone is having feelings for them and wanting them to notice you as a person. You can like anyone. Heck, you could even like more than one person if you're like that. Loving, well, loving is different. Loving is where you know the person well, and you have the feeling to protect them in any way possible, no matter what. And there's only one person that you can truly love… also, you can't tell love from one person. You can only tell love if you know how they are around their companion."

"Well then… would I love Hanabi, or would I like Hanabi?"

"I would say love, but… it's a bit too early for you to determine that, don't you think? Get to know Hanabi more. Maybe she is the one for you."

"N-Naruto?" Hinata said, just waking up from when she fainted. "Wh- What happened?"

"This little rascal and your sister thought it was funny to spy on us, that's what happened."

"NII~SAN!" Konohamaru exclaimed. Hinata started to giggle. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

"I don't know… Naruto, do you ever think that they're spying on us so that they can use us as role models for their relationship?"

"WAIT WHAT?!" Konohamaru blushed as red as a tomato. Naruto started laughing as well. 'I mean, this kid _was_ asking me for relationship advice earlier…"

"N-NII~SAN! NOT IN FRONT OF HER BIG SISTER!"

"Calm down, little bro. We're just teasing you." Naruto said, ruffling up Konohamaru's hair.

"Y-Yeah, I know that, b-but still…"

"Oh, come on. Laugh a little, bro." Naruto said. "How about I take you home?"

"Sure, nii~san!" Konohamaru said with a bright smile.

"Hinata, you wanna come?"

"No, I'll stay here. Just make sure to come back early, it's dark out."

"Alright." Naruto and Konohamaru said as they went out of Naruto's room and downstairs to take Konohamaru home.

 _Naruto… I love you too._ Hinata thought.


	35. 3 2 1 FIGHT!

p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"strongChapter 34: 3…2…1… FIGHT!/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"The next morning, Naruto and Hinata were sleeping next to each other. Hinata slowly opened her eyes, waking up. She remembered the sparring match that the group was talking about. She got out of bed, and walked to the right side, where Naruto was in a peaceful slumber./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"She gently shook him. "Naruto, wake up…"/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Naruto slowly opened eyes, and looked up. "Hinata?"/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Yes, it's me, Hinata. We have a sparring match with the other guys, remember?"/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Oh yeah… but I don't wanna wake up…" Naruto said groggily./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""We still have to go, Naruto."/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Mehhh…" Naruto said as he shifted to sitting crisscross on the bed. He supported his head with his hand and started at the footboard of the bed. "I'm still so-o tirrreeed…" He said, looking over to Hinata./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Don't you want to fight?" Hinata asked./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""I do, but… just not when I just woke up."/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Come on, after you wash and eat breakfast you'll be fine."/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""I'll take your word for it." Naruto said, slowly getting out of the bed. The two washed (A/N: Hinata in the upstairs bathroom and Naruto in the downstairs one… you pervert) and Hinata prepared breakfast and the two ate, and set out to leave. When Naruto stepped outside, Konohamaru came running up to him./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Nii~san! Nii~san!"/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""What is it, little bro?" Naruto asked./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""I heard you were sparring today with those new people!"/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Yeah… how'd you find out?"/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""I saw Sakura~chan going to the forest earlier, and she told me!"/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Dang it! Sakura's already there!" Naruto muttered to himself. Then, in a slightly louder voice, he asked, "So then, why are you here?"/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Can I go with you?"/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Umm… why?"/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Because I wanna see how strong they are myself!"/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Are you sure? I mean, you don't even know them…"/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""It's not like you do either!"/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Konohamaru, Aelita's my emcousin/em, and I knew Yumi."/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Pl-ease?"/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""You're not five, you know… you don't have to say it like that."/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""But still, can I go?"/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""If you really want to, I guess you can…"/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Thank you, nii~san!" Konohamaru said, hugging Naruto./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""No problem. Just… don't cause any more trouble, you got that?"/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Got it!"/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Hinata had just finished getting ready, and walked over to the doorway to the home, seeing Naruto and Konohamaru talking outside./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Are we ready to go?" She asked./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Yeah, I think so." Naruto said./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Is Konohamaru coming too?"/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Yup! Nii~san said I could!" Konohamaru said excitedly. He really wanted to beat up the new guys./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Alright then, let's go!" Hinata said, smiling./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"When they arrived, Yumi and Ulrich were already sparring. They weren't using any weapons; it was just their fists. Sakura hadn't arrived yet either. When Naruto, Hinata, and Konohamaru stepped into the forest clearing where the towers were, Ulrich and Yumi immediately stopped sparring and looked over to them./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Finally, someone came. I thought you all forgot about our plan." Ulrich said./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Is that… your little brother, Naruto?" Yumi asked./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Yeah… we're not related by blood though." Naruto said./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Oh, okay."/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Where's Aelita? And Odd?" Hinata asked./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Aelita's on Lyoko right now, talking to Jeremie. And Odd doesn't want to wake up, so we left him behind. He'll probably come wandering here in a few hours looking for Samantha or something." Ulrich said. "Or he might've chickened out and doesn't want to admit it."/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Just then, one of the towers closed, and opened again, Aelita inside this time./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Speak of the devil." Yumi said./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Odd still hasn't come yet?" Aelita asked./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Yup." Yumi said./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Nor has Sakura, Sasuke, or Shikamaru." Ulrich said./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Sasuke and Sakura came to the clearing, Hanabi running straight in front of them, coming to a quick stop./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Speak of the devil… again." Naruto said./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""What took you so long?" Konohamaru asked./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Eh… I must've taken a long time to get ready." Hanabi said./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Wait, Konohamaru, you knew Hanabi was coming?" Naruto asked./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Yeah… I mean… well…"/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""You don't have to explain. If you want to hang out you can, it's just… odd that you only chose Hanabi to come along." Naruto said with a sly face./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""I-IT'S NOT THAT!" Konohamaru said in a panic./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Don't worry, I'm just teasing ya. Now go on and hang out in the forest for a bit."/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Alright. Come on, Hanabi!" Konohamaru said, and the two ran off into the forest./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""You can just… let him go like that?!" Aelita said in panic. "What if he gets lost?! It's such a big forest!"/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""First, we know this place like the back of our hand. Second, Konohamaru's a pretty tough kid. He can protect himself." Naruto said./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""But still… he's a preteen."/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Says the person who went onto this 'virtual world that was only in testing' when she was thirteen."/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""You have a point."/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Well, yeah, but in our community, it's odd to put a child out there like that… it's the wilderness. He can physically emdie/em out there." Ulrich said./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Did somebody say emodd/em?" Odd said as he jumped out of a tree headfirst. His landing didn't end too well, unless nearly hitting your head on the root of a tree is considered a 'good landing'./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Are you okay?" Sakura asked./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Yeah, I think, I'm kind of fine… ugh, my head…" Odd said./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Your gimmick would've had more comical value if you had done that the first time someone mentioned the name Odd." Ulrich said. "But I guess jumping out of a tree in a position that emany/em normal person would've known would've hurt them made up for it."/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""They call me Odd for a reason!"/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Well… since Shikamaru is the only one who hasn't come yet, should we get started?" Sakura asked after a few minutes of chatting./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""I guess so." Yumi said. "We can't loiter around forever."/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""So who's gonna fight first?" Odd asked./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Well… We should get to know your fighting style first, right?" Aelita said, looking at Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Yeah, sure." Sakura said./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""How about Naruto and Sasuke first?" Yumi said./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Sasuke and I are sort of on par with each other…" Naruto said. "It's same with the girls."/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""How about boys versus girls then?" Aelita asked./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""I'm up for it." Naruto said./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Same." Sakura said./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Alright then… umm, Get to your places!" Odd said, as the girls lined up on one side, and the boys on the other./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Three!/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Two!/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"One!/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"FIGHT!" Odd yelled, and the Konoha group started sparring to no end. They were throwing around punches, kunai knives, shurikens, and jutsu left and right as the Lyoko Warriors watched in admiration. Finally, after about half an hour, the boys had taken down the girls, and were diving down to deliver their final blows as both women were lying, tired on the ground. The boys landed, and their fists stopped in the middle of the air, as they were just about to punch the girls in the face. Every fighter had scratches and punch marks on their faces, the girls slightly more bruised than the boys. (A/N: Please don't nag at me for the fact that the boys won, I'm a girl myself and I just thought about all of Naruto and Sasuke's power compared to the girls'. Plus, Naruto and Sasuke were more synced with each other, since they've fought together, and have fought each other, unlike Sakura and Hinata.)/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Heh, looks like the boys won." Naruto said with a smile./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""I'll get you both next time…" Sakura said. "I like that you both didn't go easy on us though."/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"Naruto and Sasuke reached out their hands. Hinata and Sakura grabbed them, and the boys helped them up. They then turned to the Lyoko Warriors and said, "think you can beat us then?"/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"The Lyoko Warriors stared in astonishment, their jaws dropping all the way to the ground./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""HOW THE HECK DID YOU- THAT WAS AMAZING!" Odd said./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""I mean, we emhave/em practiced pretty much all our lives." Sakura said./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Gosh, I didn't know you guys were emthis/em strong now… we probably can't even get on par with you…" Yumi said, clearly astonished by how much they had all grown, especially Hinata, who couldn't even throw a punch when Yumi knew her./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Well, we sort of went full-force at each other. We can lighten up a bit if you need it." Naruto said./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""You'll have to lighten up a lot…" Aelita said. "Even though I'm your cousin, we're pretty much opposites when it comes to our strengths."/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Alright… who wants to battle next, then?" Sakura asked./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Ummmm… how about me versus Ulrich? We never got to finish our match…"/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Wait… guys, shouldn't we train them first? I mean, it wouldn't be fair if they came in 100% blind." Naruto said./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""But where would we start? We don't even know what their chakra natures are!" Sakura said./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Chakra… what?" Odd said, confused. "WAIT, ARE WE GONNA HAVE TO LEARN ABOUT THIRD EYES AND STUFF?!"/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""No, Odd. Not Hindu chakra. Ninja chakra." Yumi said. "It's different, you'll see."/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Alright, but if it has ANYTHING to do with third-eye stuff, I swear…" Odd grumbled./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""What, still traumatized over your bad luck?" Aelita teased./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""No! I mean, well, a little." Odd said./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Back before the Ninja War, Kakashi showed me this paper that would do different things based of the chakra the paper got from the user. I wonder if he still has any…" Naruto said./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""I'm pretty sure I saw some slips of blank paper on Kakashi's desk when I went to tell him about us going to Lyoko." Sasuke recalled a few blank slips of somewhat translucent paper on Kakashi's messy desk./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Well then, what are waiting for? Let's go!" Sakura said. The group went off to the Hokage's building, also known as the place where Kakashi resided./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Kakashi~sensei!" Naruto said, bursting through the door. "We need something from you!"/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Please, next time, don't knock down the door." Kakashi said calmly as the others poured into his room. "Now, what do you need?"/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""You remember when you showed me something called chakra paper?" Naruto asked./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Yes, yes I do."/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""We need some for these guys here. We want to train them so they can protect themselves here." Sakura said, motioning to the Lyoko group./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Ah, I see. Well… I do have a few slips left… I'm not sure where they are though…" Kakashi said, shuffling around a few papers on his desk./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""I'm pretty sure they were right here." Sasuke said, moving a few papers on the left corner closest to him, revealing the slips. "Here they are." He picked them up, and flipped through them, counting. "There are exactly 6 slips here."/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Take them all." Kakashi said. "I can get more from Tsunade when she comes back to the village."/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""But we only need four." Aelita said./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Just in ca- I'm not that old." Kakashi said, eyeing Odd with daggers./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Huh?" Ulrich asked. "Odd, what were you whispering in my ear?"/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""You mean you didn't hear me?!" Odd said, panicking./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""No, I was listening to what was IMPORTANT, not your unfocused whispering." Ulrich said./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""But anyways, take those extra two, just in case." Kakashi said./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Alright then…" Sakura said. "I guess we'll get going now. Bye, Kakashi~sensei!" The group strolled out of the room, Naruto exiting last./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Naruto. One last thing." Kakashi said./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Yeah?" Naruto turned around./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Come by my office either this evening or tomorrow morning. I want to talk to you. Now go, the others are probably wondering where you are."/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;""Alright. I will." Naruto said, and he exited Kakashi's room, jogging down the stairs to catch up with the group. emWhat could Sensei possibly want to talk to me about?/em He thought. emI haven't done anything… have I?/em Just then, he had approached the group. No one had noticed he was left behind. He continued to walk with the group, back to the forest clearing like nothing had happened./p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"A/N:/p  
p style="font-family: Tinos; font-size: medium;"I have no idea whether me updating a chapter will give you a notification or not, but I'm doing it anyway. This year was a turning point for my work ethic and stuff, since I was ambushed with assignments and whatnot. It'll only keep going that way, and during the school year, I lost the spark I had for this story. As much as I hate to say this, updates for this fanfic will come out VERY slowly, if any at all. Who knows, I might drop it altogether. Please don't hate on me for this in any way, since I was really hoping to keep it going. I've also started two other stories with OC's, and I might have to ditch this for those, especially since those two have way more complicated plots than what I had planned for this. I might start a Wattpad for one of them, but I'm not really sure right now. I don't know whether this is against the rules of or not, but if you feel like you want to piggyback on what I've published and make your own twist on emNaruto, Life, and Lyoko/em, you are welcome to as long as you credit me for the start. That's all I have to say, and I hope you understand why I'm doing what I'm doing. If you have any questions about the whole piggyback thing (if you can do it I guess), then I'll be checking my private messages. Have a nice day!/p 


End file.
